Ce qu'il reste de nous
by Abyme
Summary: 12 septembre 1981 - Dans le Daily Prophet, sa notice nécrologique était brève et peu évocatrice : Dorcas Meadowes, fille, sœur, tante, amie et conjointe adorée, morte à l'aube de ses 22 ans, assassinée dans l'exercice de ses fonctions par Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même. 3 décembre 1959 - 9 septembre 1981
1. Chapitre 1 - La retenue

_**Disclaimer: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à J.K. Rowling. Le reste, c'est à moi!**_

 _ **S.V.P. faites des reviews! =)**_

ooOoo

 **PROLOGUE**

 _12 septembre 1981_

 _Dans le Daily Prophet, sa notice nécrologique était brève et peu évocatrice : Dorcas Meadowes, fille, sœur, tante, amie et conjointe adorée, morte à l'aube de ses 22 ans, assassinée dans l'exercice de ses fonctions par Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même. 3 décembre 1959 - 9 septembre 1981_

 _Sirius pensa qu'il y avait bien plus à dire sur Dorcas Meadowes que ceci. D'une main rageuse, il froissa le journal qu'il lança dans le feu, des sanglots lui déchirant la poitrine. Lily déposa une main tremblante sur son épaule dans une tentative désespérée de réconfort, elle-même en proie à une douleur sans nom. James était silencieux, des larmes plein les yeux, le petit Harry endormi dans ses bras, inconscient du drame qui se jouait autour de lui._

 _Sirius avait raison. Dorcas méritait plus que ces quelques mots faiblards, il lui fallait son histoire à elle._

 _Voici donc l'histoire de Dorcas Meadowes, jeune Hufflepuff extraordinaire, marquée par le Destin et dont la vie avait été soufflée par Voldemort en personne._

ooOoo

 **CHAPITRE 1 - LA RETENUE**

 **Hogwarts, 3** **e** **année, mai 1974.**

La salle de classe de Métamorphose était plongée dans le silence à l'exception du grincement des plumes sur le parchemin. Le soleil de fin de journée perçait le vitrail et venait éclabousser de rouge, jaune et bleu les têtes penchées de certains élèves qui se trouvaient dans le triangle de lumière.

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, Sirius Black avait terminé l'examen et commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Étouffant un bâillement, il jeta un coup d'œil du côté de James Potter qui fronçait les sourcils en lisant une question. Posant ses bras sur la table, Sirius y appuya le menton et se perdit dans le jeu de couleurs dans la chevelure de sa voisine assise devant lui. Dorcas Meadowes, c'était le nom de la jeune fille, avait elle aussi terminé l'examen et s'était mise à dessiner dans les marges en se triturant distraitement une mèche de cheveux.

« Pssst Meadowes! Pssst! »

Dorcas tentait d'ignorer Sirius, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler et continua de plus belle.

« Meadowes! Pssst! Tourne-toi, allez! »

Mais Dorcas restait obstinément tournée devant elle, chose que Sirius n'apprécia pas.

Il forma des petites boulettes de papier avec ses doigts et se mit en devoir de les faire pleuvoir sur elle avec sa baguette. Dorcas prit une profonde inspiration et enleva méthodiquement les morceaux de papier qui s'étaient pris dans ses cheveux, mais ne se détourna pas, au grand dam de Sirius. Sirius Black n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir travailler pour attirer l'attention d'une fille et ça le dérangeait.

« Tourne-toi Dorky! Psst! Allez! » Il passa sa plume derrière ses oreilles, pour seul résultat que Dorcas recouvrit ses oreilles de ses cheveux.

« Si c'était James, tu te retournerais hein? Dorcas aime James…ouhou! »

Levant sa main gauche au-dessus de son épaule, toujours sans retourner, Dorcas leva son majeur.

Assise à la table à gauche de lui, Lily Evans éclata de rire en voyant le geste que Dorcas venait de faire à Sirius, geste dont il ne comprenait pas le sens. Il regarda Lily, interrogateur.

« Elle vient de t'envoyer te faire foutre Black », expliqua Lily qui leva son pouce en guise de soutien à Dorcas qui venait de lui jeter un coup d'œil triomphant.

« Quoi? Mais c'est très rude ça Meadowes! » dit Sirius insulté. « Tu crois que c'est comme ça que James va s'intéresser à toi? » Il éclata de rire. « En fait, non, oublie ça, il ne s'intéressera jamais à toi Dorky! »

Pour Dorcas, c'en était trop. D'un geste brusque, elle se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise du même coup et se retourna enfin pour écraser son livre sur la tête de Sirius dans un fracas assourdissant.

« MLLE MEADOWES! » cria le professeur McGonagall. « Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Quelle est cette façon d'agir? Dix points en moins pour Hufflepuff et une retenue pour vous ce samedi Mlle Meadowes. »

Sirius se tenait la tête en gémissant de douleur.

Se tournant vers lui, McGonagall lui demanda :

« Est-ce que ça va M. Black? »

« Oui professeur », répondit ce dernier avec un faible sourire.

« Parfait. Vous avez aussi une retenue M. Black et 5 points en moins pour Gryffindor. »

« Mais professeur! Meadowes m'a attaqué ce n'est pas juste! »

« Je suis certaine que vous avez tout fait pour pousser à bout Mlle Meadowes, M. Black. Samedi soir, 20h, à mon bureau. »

Elle lança un regard pointu à Sirius et à Dorcas : « Tous les deux. Ensemble. »

Le samedi suivant, durant la journée, des filles de sa maison, de Gryffindor et de Ravenclaw (qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue) étaient venues la voir pour lui dire à quel point elles la trouvaient chanceuse.

« Sirius Black! » soupira l'une d'entre elles. « Il paraît qu'il ne s'intéresse pas souvent à des filles. Qu'il est trèèèèèèès sélectif! »

« Il est si mystérieux… » dit une autre.

« …avec son petit air rebelle… »

« …ses cheveux longs… »

« Et avez-vous vu son tattoo? » ajouta une autre.

« Il a un tattoo? Ohhhh! »

« Il paraît que c'est un Gryffindor… »

Les filles soupirèrent en chœur. Dorcas doutait fort que Sirius Black ait un tattoo, mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« Tu vas passer la soirée avec lui! Chanceuse! » ajouta Megan qui était avec elle chez les Hufflepuff, mais en 4e année.

Elles soupirèrent. Encore. Dorcas eut un haut-le-cœur mental. Comment pouvaient-elles croire qu'elle était chanceuse de passer la soirée en retenue avec le gars qui rendait sa vie misérable depuis l'automne dernier?

« Vous êtes folles! » rétorqua Dorcas en virant les talons pour s'éloigner d'elles le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle alla retrouver ses amies Lily Evans, Joan Smith et Zephira Waters avec qui elle avait rendez-vous près du Lac Noir.

En accélérant le pas pour les rejoindre, elle accorda une pensée aux filles qu'elle venait de quitter.

« Par Merlin! Je ne peux pas croire que je suis du même sexe qu'elles! » pensa-t-elle.

Dorcas appréciait beaucoup les garçons, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle se retrouvait en retenue avec Sirius Black, se rappela-t-elle avec amertume. Pourquoi avait-elle eu la mauvaise idée de déclarer son intérêt à James Potter l'automne dernier? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête au fait?

Rien, justement. Elle trouvait James mignon et gentil et elle avait tout bonnement décidé de lui demander de l'accompagner lors d'un week-end à Hogsmeade. Dorcas avait raisonnablement confiance en elle pour être capable d'essuyer un refus – ce qui était arrivé cette fois-là – mais depuis Sirius, qui était le meilleur ami de James, agissait comme si c'était la chose la plus ridicule au monde qu'elle ait pu prétendre attirer l'attention de James Potter. Il saisissait chaque occasion qui se présentait à lui pour se moquer d'elle et Dorcas avait fait de son mieux pour l'ignorer ces derniers mois, se disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas perdre son temps avec de tels enfantillages et qu'il finirait bien par se lasser, mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Cela faisait déjà six mois qu'il était sur son cas sans aucun espoir de le voir cesser ses agissements débiles.

Sans la consulter Lily, une de ses meilleures amies, avait décidé de parler à Sirius qui était dans la même maison qu'elle pour qu'il arrête, mais celui-ci avait balayé ses remontrances du revers de la main en disant qu'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Quand elle avait raconté ça à Dorcas, elle était encore rouge de colère et d'indignation. Celle-ci avait remercié Lily en lui disant qu'elle s'en occuperait elle-même. Elle n'avait juste pas encore trouvé comment…

Lily, Zephira et Joan étaient assises sur le bord du lac et jasaient avec animation à son arrivée. Elle leur raconta ce qui venait de se passer, sachant qu'elle trouverait des alliées dans ses amies. Celles-ci commentèrent avec force le comportement des filles que Dorcas avait croisées plus tôt, solidaires de leur amie.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que les filles leur trouvent à ces deux-là », commenta Lily avec un dédain évident. Bien qu'étant dans la même maison qu'eux, elle ne se sentait aucune affinité envers eux. Sauf peut-être Remus qui était le plus gentil de tous et le plus raisonnable aussi.

Joan poussa une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds frisés derrière une oreille, l'air nerveuse.

« Sirius est vraiment mignon et… »

Ses amies la regardèrent, horrifiées.

« Il n'est pas si méchant que ça! »

« Jo! » s'écria Zephira. « C'était le bon moment de te taire! Dorcas se fait harceler par lui depuis des mois. Tu ne peux pas dire un truc comme ça _maintenant._ »

Les joues de Joan devinrent tous rouges.

« Désolée Doe. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. » Elle avait la tête basse et Dorcas se sentit coupable d'avoir réagi ainsi au commentaire de son amie. Joan n'avait jamais caché son intérêt pour Sirius Black, même depuis qu'il s'acharnait sur elle-même.

« C'est correct Jo. » Elle regarda Lily et Zephira avant d'ajouter :

« Il est beau, c'est vrai, mais je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de difficulté à voir cet aspect de lui. »

Soulagée, Joan acquiesça et amena la conversation sur un autre sujet.

« Vous faites quoi ce soir Lily et Zef? »

Zephira dit qu'elle resterait probablement dans son dortoir à lire.

« J'ai promis à Sev de le rejoindre à la bibliothèque », dit Lily prudemment, sachant comment ses amies réagissaient à la mention de Severus. Cette fois-là ne fut pas différente des autres.

« Je ne comprends pas ton amitié pour Snivellus », dit Joan en exprimant tout haut la pensée de Zephira.

« C'est mon ami! » protesta Lily. « Il est drôle, intelligent et… »

« Lui et ses petits amis approuvent ce que Tu-Sais-Qui fait Lil. Tu ne peux pas l'oublier. »

Zephira et Joan partirent dans une diatribe contre Snape, évoquant tous ses défauts, même ceux qu'il ne possédait pas. Le visage de Lily commençait à chauffer et Dorcas, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'alors, décida d'intervenir.

« Ça suffit! Lily a le droit de choisir qui elle veut pour ami. Si vous doutez de sa capacité à choisir ses amis, je vous rappelle que vous en faites partie. »

Son ton était sans appel. Joan et Zephira ne poussèrent pas le sujet plus loin, mais Dorcas et Lily pouvaient deviner qu'elles étaient froissées. À chaque fois qu'elle parlait de Severus, ça se terminait mal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zephira et Joan les quittèrent pour retourner à leur dortoir en prétextant un devoir non terminé.

Quand elles furent loin d'elles, Lily regarda Dorcas, l'air chagriné.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Severus Do. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant et de prendre ma défense. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que moi je pense ou je ressens qui est important Lil. C'est ce que toi tu penses et ressens. Severus est ton ami et je te supporte c'est tout. »

Lily lui serra la main affectueusement.

« Tu es une vraie bonne amie Do. »

Avec un clin d'œil, elle dit :

« Je sais! En plus, je dois ajouter que tu ne m'as jamais jugée d'avoir été intéressée brièvement à James Potter. »

Lily éclata de rire.

« Je crois que tu as eu maintes fois l'occasion de le regretter depuis! »

« Et comment! »

Elles profitèrent du reste de l'après-midi ensemble à rigoler puis rentrèrent bras-dessous bras-dessous lorsque vint le moment du repas du soir.

Le soir venu, Dorcas se rendit à sa retenue chez McGonagall en fulminant contre Sirius Black qui avait réussi à la pousser à bout. À vrai dire, elle n'était pas fière d'elle. Depuis que Sirius avait commencé à rire d'elle, Dorcas avait commencé à douter d'elle-même. Le regard qu'elle portait sur elle quand elle se voyait dans un miroir était plus critique. Ses grands yeux bruns qu'elle trouvait animés et vivants auparavant lui semblaient maintenant aussi peu expressifs que ceux d'une vache. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés lui apparaissaient sans vie, fades. Toutes les choses qu'elle appréciait chez elle avaient perdu de leur éclat. Elle se sentait grosse, dénuée d'intérêt, son nez était trop petit, elle avait trop de seins ou pas assez, selon les journées. Aucun vêtement ne lui allait bien et elle se disait que jamais aucun garçon ne s'intéresserait à elle. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs quelle folie l'avait prise de s'adresser à James Potter comme si elle avait une chance de l'intéresser.

Tout cela parce que Sirius Black avait entrepris de se moquer de son intérêt envers son meilleur ami. C'était injuste, inacceptable, mais Dorcas ne pouvait s'empêcher les sentiments qui l'habitaient depuis ce temps de l'affecter.

La porte du bureau du professeur McGonagall était entrouverte, mais Dorcas frappa tout de même avant d'entrer.

« Entrez. »McGonagall l'attendait, assise à son bureau, et l'accueillit en la fixant du regard par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Mlle Meadowes. Je vous remercie de votre ponctualité. »

Dorcas lui sourit, car malgré tout, elle aimait et respectait McGo – comme tout le monde l'appelait.

Debout devant son professeur, Dorcas attendit patiemment que cette dernière parle, mais comme elle restait muette, elle se décida à l'interroger.

« Quelle sera ma punition professeur? » lui demanda-t-elle en fouillant la pièce du regard à la recherche de ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire.

« Ne soyez pas si pressée Mlle Meadowes. Nous attendons M. Black. »

Comme si elle l'avait fait apparaître juste en disant son nom, Sirius surgit dans le cadre de porte, essoufflé et les cheveux ébouriffés par sa course dans les corridors.

« M. Black. Comme c'est gentil de vous joindre à nous enfin. »

Le regard sévère qu'elle porta sur lui le fit déglutir.

« Vous avez exactement 2 minutes de retard. Vous savez ce que cela veut dire? »

« Oui professeur. » Sirius jeta un regard en coin à Dorcas qui ne le regardait pas et semblait fascinée par quelque chose dans une des bibliothèques de McGo.

« Bien. Vous et Mlle Meadowes pourrez donc revenir les deux samedis suivants à la même heure. »

« QUOI?! » s'écria Dorcas. « Professeur! Ce n'est pas juste! J'étais à l'heure moi! »

« Mlle Meadowes », commença McGonagall. « Je comprends que vous n'êtes pas familière avec le concept de retenue, mais sachez que lorsque deux élèves agissent comme vous deux l'avez fait aujourd'hui », – elle jeta un regard appuyé à Sirius pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe et qu'elle était loin de le croire loin de tout blâme dans l'histoire –, « je m'attends à ce que vous travaillez en collaboration et que vous soyez solidaires l'un de l'autre. Peut-être n'en avez-vous pas conscience, mais ce n'est pas une époque pour de stupides rivalités. Il est primordial d'unir nos forces contre le mal qui sévit dans le monde des sorciers. Aujourd'hui, je m'attends de vous à ce que vous me faites un essai de 15 pouces en faveur de la collaboration et de la coopération entre maisons. Écrit de vos deux mains. »

Son ton était sans appel. Dorcas releva la tête fièrement, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Elle était punie injustement parce que Sirius avait fait d'elle son souffre-douleur. Elle pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il ne serait pas dit qu'elle allait sortir de cette histoire la tête basse.

McGonagall les fit asseoir à un pupitre sur lequel trônaient deux plumes et des feuilles de parchemin puis, leur jetant un dernier regard, elle sortit et les laissa seuls dans la pièce.

Sirius tira la chaise de droite et y prit place, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux. Dorcas s'installa sur l'autre chaise, l'air très digne, mais avec zéro envie de lui parler. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle sentit qu'il l'observait subtilement.

N'en pouvant plus, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur moi comme ça? » explosa-t-elle avec passion. Toute la fureur qui l'habitait depuis des mois bouillonnait à la surface de son être, prête à se déverser sur Sirius.

Surpris, Sirius la regarda franchement, la bouche ouverte en une explication qui ne venait pas.

Il n'aurait su dire en vérité pourquoi. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que j'ai demandé à Potter de m'accompagner à Hogsmeade hein? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il se sentait bien idiot tout d'un coup, mais ne se sentait pas l'envie de s'excuser. Pas encore.

« Je ne te volerai pas ton petit ami, ne t'en fais pas! » lui dit-elle gracieusement mais avec un peu de mépris tout de même, car si ce qu'elle croyait était vrai, elle n'avait pas en subir les frais.

Sirius vira au rouge, insulté par son allusion.

« Quoi? Mais ce n'est pas ça du tout! »

« Ah non? Pourquoi alors tu te moques de moi depuis octobre Black hein? Je ne l'ai pas demandé en mariage que je sache! Il m'a dit non et pour moi c'était terminé, mais pas pour toi. Ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'une fille s'intéresse à James non? Les filles vous tournent tout le temps autour! Pourquoi t'acharner sur moi? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait? Je suis si laide que ça? »

Pris de court, incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente, Sirius se mit à paniquer. Il ne s'était jamais arrêté au physique de Meadowes, mais en la regardant, il ne pouvait dire qu'il la trouvait laide, ni même ordinaire. Il se trouvait sur un terrain extrêmement glissant, peu habitué à être confronté à ses propres défaillances par des jeunes de son âge, encore moins une fille. Les filles voulaient attirer son attention, pas l'attaquer.

« Je suis un idiot Meadowes. Pardonne-moi », réussit-il à dire après quelques secondes à réfléchir intensément. « James est mon meilleur ami, presqu'un frère, et je t'ai vue comme une menace à notre amitié. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est stupide, vraiment. »

Dorcas le regardait fixement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air incertain.

« Tu…tu es une belle fille. Intelligente et articulée. » Voyant son expression incrédule, il se défendit : « Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis! Les autres… les autres gars le disent! »

Il ajouta après un moment de réflexion. « Je ne voulais pas qu'une fille vienne foutre le bordel chez les Maraudeurs ».

Il était sincère, mais Dorcas sentait que ce n'était pas tout.

« D'accord », dit-elle après un moment.

« D'accord? C'est tout? » Il avait le regard plein d'espoir. Subitement, le pardon de Dorcas Meadowes était la chose à laquelle il aspirait le plus.

« Non, bien sûr que ce n'est pas tout! Tu as vraiment agi comme un sale con Sirius Black! Sais-tu par quoi tu m'as fait passer ces derniers mois? En as-tu la moindre idée? » Elle criait, sortant toute la colère et la frustration qu'elle gardait en elle depuis octobre. « D'autres ont commencé à se moquer de moi parce que le sublime – elle dit ce mot en le crachant presque – Sirius Black le faisait! Je vis l'enfer à cause de toi! »

Non, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il avait été stupide, idiot et n'avait pensé qu'à son propre intérêt. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait pu la blesser.

« Je suis infiniment désolé. »

Elle pleurait désormais.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre. Ses larmes le déboussolaient totalement. Il était vraiment désolé, mais il se doutait bien que ça ne suffisait pas. Remus lui avait bien dit qu'il exagérait avec Dorcas, mais il ne l'avait pas écouté, croyant ses moqueries sans conséquence. Son impulsivité était parfois plus une ennemie qu'une amie, songea-t-il.

« C'est un grand manque de maturité de ta part Black », dit-elle brisant le silence qui menaçait de s'installer. « Si vous êtes vraiment amis, rien ne pourra vous séparer, surtout pas une fille! »

Elle fouillait dans sa cape pour trouver un mouchoir pour essuyer son nez qui menaçait de déborder. S'il fallait qu'elle morve devant lui en plus!

Il sortit un mouchoir en tissu de ses poches et lui tendit, l'air penaud. Dorcas le prit sans rien dire et tenta de s'éponger le nez le plus dignement possible.

« Tu as raison, je suis désolé Meadowes. Vraiment désolé. Vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé. » Il avait un air piteux et quand il regarda Dorcas, elle s'impatienta.

« Ne me fais pas ces yeux de chien battu! Ça ne marchera pas avec moi Black. »

« Tu me pardonnes? »

Elle était bien incapable de lui pardonner dans l'instant. La douleur et la colère qui s'étaient installées en elle depuis octobre étaient encore trop puissantes pour cela.

« Non. »

Il regrettait rarement ses gestes et ses paroles, mais quand il vit la souffrance dans les yeux de Dorcas, il souhaita pouvoir retourner dans le temps et s'empêcher de faire un idiot de lui et de causer tant de douleur.

« Je peux écrire l'essai pour nous deux si tu veux? » lui offrit-il, repentant.

Dorcas soupira et, prenant une profonde respiration, dit :

« Non. McGo nous a dit de le travailler ensemble et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire. Je crois bien d'ailleurs qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait quand elle nous a enfermés tous les deux ici. »

« Tu crois? » demanda Sirius en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« J'en suis convaincue », dit Dorcas en empoignant une plume qu'elle trempa dans l'encrier posé devant eux.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Minerva McGonagall sourit de satisfaction. Elle s'éloigna, le sourire aux lèvres en se disant que ces deux élèves étaient sur la bonne voie. Elle se rappela avec regret que le Choixpeau avait hésité très longtemps avant de mettre Dorcas chez les Hufflepuff au lieu de Gryffindor. Elle aurait fait une bonne Gryffindor, pensa-t-elle en se rendant au bureau de Dumbledore.

ooOoo

En retournant à son dortoir ce soir-là, Dorcas sentait que le poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules depuis des mois commençait à partir. Dans la salle commune, elle décida de s'asseoir avec Josh, Meg et Cyril qui discutaient au coin du feu. Ils levèrent un regard surpris vers elle. Il y avait longtemps que Dorcas ne s'était assise avec eux. Ils l'accueillirent avec des sourires et Josh lui offrit un morceau de chocolatine qu'il avait dérobé quelques minutes plus tôt à la cuisine. Dorcas accepta avec joie et dégusta avec joie le pain au chocolat tout en discutant avec ses amis d'Hufflepuff.

Pour le Gryffindor, la soirée avait pris une différente tournure. Il avait honte de lui-même et, peu habitué à ce sentiment, ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Quand il arriva dans la salle commune des Gryffindor, ses potes étaient déjà partis dans leur dortoir. Il monta les trouver, toujours aussi perturbé. Dès qu'il le vit, James sut que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son meilleur ami.

« Hé Sirius, qu'as-tu vieux? » Peter et Remus le regardaient maintenant, l'air curieux.

Il leur raconta la soirée qu'il avait passée avec Meadowes et ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

« C'est de la culpabilité que tu ressens », dit Remus en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas avoir l'intonation de je-te-l'avais-bien-dit.

« Ça doit être nouveau pour toi », ajouta Peter.

« Nouveau? Je ne savais même pas que ce mot existait! » Ses copains éclatèrent de rire et il sentit la tension qui l'étreignait quelques secondes auparavant le quitter. James fit dériver la conversation vers un sujet moins lourd et lui dit qu'en son absence, ils avaient continué à travailler sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Sirius s'avança, prêt à découvrir les fruits de leur travail.

ooOoo


	2. Chapitre 2 - Tourment et culpabilité

_********_ _Mon résumé n'étant pas le plus élaboré, je précise ici qu'il s'agit bel et bien de l'histoire de Dorcas Meadowes, mais aussi de Sirius Black (avec qui elle a une relation particulière), de Lily Evans et de James Potter._

 _ **Pour Rya :**_ _Dans ce chapitre, on apprend à mieux connaître Dorcas, comment elle pense, elle agit. J'espère que cela te donnera une meilleure idée de sa personnalité, incluant son désir de pardonner même à ceux qui lui ont fait du mal (j'ai été aussi victime de harcèlement étant petite, je sais combien cela peut être difficile de vivre avec cette douleur…mais Sirius ne fait pas partie de l'avenir proche de Dorcas, promis!)._

 _ **Pour Portia Lin :**_ _J'aime les Slytherin (j'ai d'ailleurs écrit une fic sur la Maison Slytherin), et je souligne que Zephira, l'amie de Dorcas est une Slytherin. J'espère donc ne pas te décevoir quand je dresserai le portrait des Slytherin. Et peut-être ferai-je une incursion dans la tête de Regulus Black…_

 **ooOoo**

 **Chapitre 2 – Tourment et culpabilité**

C'était le dernier week-end à Hogsmeade de l'année. Dans quelques semaines, ils retourneraient tous à la maison pour les vacances d'été. Dorcas, Lily, Joan et Zephira se rejoignirent à la porte et entamèrent le chemin qui menait vers Hogsmeade. Pendant leur marche, elles échangèrent sur leurs plans estivaux. Dorcas dit qu'elle allait garder sa petite cousine Caitlyn quelques fois durant l'été. Lily ne savait pas si ses parents iraient en France comme ils en avaient discuté à Noël. Zephira allait passer l'été chez ses grands-parents à Bath et Joan n'avait aucune idée de ce que sa famille avait prévu de faire.

« Vous viendrez à la maison cet été! » proposa Dorcas gaiement. « On pourrait aller au chalet de mes grands-parents. Je suis certaine que mes parents seraient contents que vous veniez toutes! Depuis la construction du quai, c'est tellement plus agréable de se baigner! »

Excitées à cette idée, elles se mirent à échafauder divers plans pour leurs éventuelles soirées au chalet des grands-parents paternels de Dorcas.

« Est-ce que Leonard va être là? » demanda Lily innocemment. Leonard était le frère aîné de Dorcas. Il avait été nommé ainsi en l'honneur d'un chanteur moldu – Leonard Cohen – dont leur mère était folle.

« Si tu es là, il est possible qu'il y soit », répondit Dorcas pas si innocemment que ça. Lily la frappa sur le bras gentiment, mais Dorcas savait que son amie était ravie.

En arrivant à Hogsmeade, leur premier arrêt fut Honeydukes. Lily avait l'intention de se faire des provisions pour l'été; Joan avait une envie folle de Chocogrenouilles et souhaitait ajouter une nouvelle carte à sa collection de sorciers célèbres. Zephira, n'ayant pas la dent sucrée, n'était pas tant enthousiasmée par leur périple, mais Dorcas se promettait de s'acheter des ananas confits dont elle raffolait. Elles se séparèrent pour faire leurs emplettes, Lily et Dorcas allant d'un côté, Joan et Zephira de l'autre, et se promirent de se rejoindre aux Trois Balais après leur visite chez Honeydukes.

Le magasin était plein à craquer – il fallait s'y attendre – et Dorcas arriva devant l'étagère des ananas confits et la trouva vide. Déçue, elle alla rejoindre Lily qui emplissait son panier de Dragées surprises, de baguettes magiques à la réglisse, de chocoballes, de chocogrenouilles, et de bien d'autres bonbons.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle eut le sentiment étrange que la scène bien banale des jeunes qui achetaient des sucreries chez Honeydukes était irréelle. Les couleurs contrastaient fortement entre elles et Dorcas ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin d'atténuer l'impact qu'elles avaient sur sa rétine. Une pointe de douleur commençait à émerger au-dessus de son œil droit et elle palpa son front afin de l'évacuer, mais sans succès.

« Tu n'achètes rien? » demanda Lily en empoignant un paquet de crapauds à la menthe avant de passer à la caisse.

« Non. Je ne voulais que des ananas confits et il n'y en avait plus », répondit-elle, déçue.

Devant elles dans la file se trouvaient Sirius, James, Peter et Remus qui semblaient avoir acheté la moitié du magasin à eux quatre.

« Hé Meadowes! » la salua Sirius. Dorcas le regarda et lui rendit son salut distraitement. Depuis leurs détentions, leurs échanges s'étaient grandement améliorés, mais Dorcas n'en était pas au point d'être amie avec lui. Elle n'était pas encore certaine de vouloir lui pardonner. Sirius la regardait, cherchant quels mots il pourrait lui dire.

« Tu as prévu faire quelque chose de spécial cet été? »

Surprise, Dorcas le regarda sans cacher son étonnement. Remus, James et Peter discutaient entre eux à voix basse.

« Rien de spécial. Je garde ma petite cousine. »

Après quelques secondes, elle se décida à lui retourner la question, plus par politesse que par intérêt.

« J'espère ne pas être trop longtemps à la maison de mes vieux! Dès que je peux, je vole chez James! »

Dorcas ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer sa surprise suite à son commentaire.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ma famille est un peu dérangée. Mes parents croient que les Sangs-purs ont tous les droits et que les autres sont en-dessous d'eux. Ils vont être contents que je débarrasse le plancher, crois-moi. »

Dorcas se sentait désolée pour lui. Ce ne devait pas être facile d'avoir une famille avec qui on ne se sentait aucune affinité.

« Des fanatiques vraiment », ajouta-t-il inconscient des pensées qui habitaient Dorcas.

« Avec des idées dangereuses », renchérit James qui venait d'entendre ce que son ami avait dit à Dorcas et qui avait décidé de se joindre à la conversation.

« Hey Evans! » Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux avec le seul effet qu'il fut encore plus échevelé qu'avant.

« Potter », le salua Lily avec réticence. Il lui sourit mais Lily avait déjà le regard tourné ailleurs.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de payer. Il s'avança à la caisse et paya ses effets puis sortit à l'extérieur rejoindre ses amis. James fut le dernier à quitter la pièce et Dorcas vit bien qu'il semblait déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à parler à Lily.

« C'était quoi ça avec Potter? » demanda Dorcas alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers les Trois Balais.

« Je ne sais pas. Il veut tout le temps me parler ces temps-ci. Comme si on était amis ou… »

« Ou il voudrait que vous soyez _plus_ qu'amis? »

« Argh ne dis pas ça! »

« Mais tu le penses? »

« Oui! » avoua-t-elle avec un soupir frustré.

Sans surprise, le Trois Balais fourmillait d'activité. Ne voyant pas Zephira et Joan, qui avaient pourtant quitté Honeydukes bien avant elles, elles se choisirent une place pas trop loin de la porte. Elles commandèrent une bièreaubeurre et furent interrompues par Slughorn qui avait envie de discuter avec son élève préférée. Lily, bien sûr.

Alors que Lily échangeaient avec Slughorn, Dorcas se mit à compter les fentes dans les poutres du plafond, malgré le fait que de lever la tête accentuait la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans la tête.

« Meadowes? »

C'était Sirius. Il se tenait debout à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches, un sourire aux lèvres et Dorcas se dit que l'apparence extérieure ne voulait rien dire. Sirius Black, du haut de ses 14 ans, était sans contredit un des plus beaux garçons d'Hogwarts, mais Dorcas ne parvenait pas à le trouver vraiment beau.

« Que me veux-tu Black? » Son ton était neutre malgré la sécheresse de la question.

« Je t'ai entendue dire que tu voulais des ananas confits tantôt. »

« Et? »

Il lui tendit un paquet d'ananas confits.

« C'était le dernier », avoua-t-il.

« Pour moi? » Il hocha la tête.

« C'est gentil, mais je ne peux pas accepter. »

Son regard était suppliant quand il lui dit : « S.t.p., prends-les. »

Avec un soupir, Dorcas acquiesça. « D'accord. Je te dois combien? »

« Rien! » dit Sirius précipitamment. « Tu ne me dois rien. »

« Tu es sûr? » Il poussa le paquet dans ses mains.

« Absolument. »

Elle le regarda avec suspicion, mais accepta le paquet sans enthousiasme. Sirius semblait attendre qu'elle dise autre chose, mais Dorcas garda le silence

« Ah M. Black! » s'écria Slughorn qui n'avait accordé à Dorcas qu'un bref regard depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler à Lily. « Comment allez-vous jeune homme? »

« Magnifique professeur! Et vous-même? »

Elle devait bien l'avouer, Sirius savait comment s'y faire avec les adultes. Il échangea quelques phrases avec Slughorn, quelques mots d'esprit par-ci, par-là, et Slughorn retourna au bar, l'air content. Sirius la salua et partit rejoindre ses amis.

Lily remarqua les ananas confits que Dorcas tenait dans ses mains.

« Black », répondit Dorcas. Sa tête semblait s'être alourdie davantage depuis quelques instants, la laissant étrangement épuisée.

« Non? »

« Si. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Il a beaucoup à se faire pardonner faut croire » dit-elle de l'amertume dans la voix en portant une main à sa tête qui pulsait péniblement.

« La dernière fois c'était quoi? »

« Des chocoballes. »

« Il doit vraiment vouloir se faire pardonner! »

Dorcas haussa les épaules. Elle n'était pas certaine d'être à l'aise avec le fait que Sirius Black essaye de se faire pardonner en lui offrant des cadeaux. Elle s'en voulait pourtant de ne pas être capable de lui pardonner. Il faisait vraiment de gros efforts en ce sens, mais le mal était fait pour Dorcas.

Prenant une gorgée de sa bièreaubeurre, Dorcas sentit le poids inquisiteur du regard de son amie sur elle.

« Je te connais Dorcas Meadowes. Tu te sens coupable parce qu'il fait des efforts pour se faire pardonner. Tu n'as pas à lui pardonner tu sais. Sirius Black ne mérite pas ton pardon », dit Lily sans détour. Voyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas convaincue, elle ajouta : « Tu es trop gentille Doe. Si Black avait agi avec une de tes amies comme il a agi envers toi, tu l'aurais maudit jusque dans une autre dimension sans aucun regret. Mais comme c'est de toi qu'il s'agit, tu te sens obligée de l'excuser. Ton côté Hufflepuff j'imagine », la taquina-t-elle, mais elle était sérieuse. Elle trouvait que sa meilleure amie était bien trop indulgente envers les autres. Elle le prouvait constamment avec Joan qui pouvait parfois être un peu vache à son égard.

Dorcas réfléchit à ce que Lily venait de lui dire et convint en elle-même que son amie avait raison. Et elle la connaissait vraiment trop bien. Sirius se serait simplement moqué d'une de ses amies qu'elle lui aurait sauté dessus, toutes griffes dehors, sans aucun regret. Mais pour elle, et bien ce n'était pas pareil. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de se rabaisser en faisant cela, non, elle pensait à l'autre personne, ce que celle-ci pensait, ressentait, ou du moins, pouvait penser ou ressentir.

« Tu as raison Lily. »

Cette dernière lui fit un grand sourire, mais laissa Dorcas continuer sans l'interrompre.

« Je ne suis pas prête à lui pardonner et je ne sais pas si je vais jamais l'être. »

Elle se sentit soulagée de l'admettre à voix haute. Lily ne chercha pas à pousser la conversation plus loin, sachant que son amie venait de faire un gros bout de chemin dans sa tête. Elle était fière d'elle et, pour cette raison, leva son verre à sa santé. Dorcas éclata de rire et leva son verre à son tour.

« Vous trinquez à quoi? » demanda Joan en arrivant au moment même où leurs verres s'entrechoquaient.

« À la fin de l'année », mentit Lily. Zephira prit place à la droite de Dorcas alors que Joan prenait la chaise à la gauche de Lily. Elles se commandèrent des bièreaubeurre et insistèrent pour trinquer de nouveau toutes les quatre ensemble. Après avoir pris une gorgée, Joan remarqua que Sirius n'était qu'à quelques tables d'elles et, posant son menton dans sa main, se perdit dans la contemplation de ce dernier. Depuis que Sirius s'était excusé auprès de Dorcas, Joan avait décidé de laisser libre cours à son attirance pour lui et ne se gênait plus pour exprimer toutes les pensées qu'elle avait et qui le concernaient. Toutes. Sans exception. C'était pénible à la fin.

Zephira et Lily auraient préféré ne rien entendre, mais malheureusement, elles n'étaient pas devenues sourdes. Seule Dorcas semblait l'écouter et Lily avait une folle envie de la secouer! Encore une fois, Dorcas faisait passer les autres avant elle-même!

Alors que Joan discourrait sur les nombreuses qualités de Sirius Black (plusieurs étaient hypothétiques selon Dorcas), Dorcas porta la main à son front qu'elle trouva étrangement brûlant. Les Trois Balais semblèrent soudainement exigus et une folle envie de sortir la prit.

Elle se leva abruptement et faillit renverser sa bièreaubeurre au passage.

« Je vais prendre l'air » annonça-t-elle en empoignant son sac.

Des regards d'incompréhension s'affichèrent sur les visages de ses amies. Se ressaisissant rapidement, Lily se leva pour l'accompagner, prétextant un achat à faire chez Tomes and Schrolls. Les jeunes filles sortirent des Trois Balais et, une fois à l'extérieur, Lily regarda Dorcas avec inquiétude.

« Ça va? »

Secouant la tête, Dorcas dit :

« Je me sens bizarre. J'ai commencé à avoir mal à la tête tout à l'heure et là j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je dois couvrir un rhume. »

Elles marchèrent tranquillement dans Hogsmeade et prirent place sur un banc pour profiter des chauds rayons du soleil. Malgré la tranquillité du moment, le malaise de Dorcas ne se dissipait pourtant pas. Elle porta de nouveau la main à son front et le trouva encore plus brûlant qu'auparavant. Ses yeux chauffaient et elle avait l'impression que son corps était prisonnier d'une masse gélatineuse. Chaque geste lui demandait un effort surhumain. Elle avait envie de retirer tous ses vêtements tellement elle avait chaud.

Lily lui jeta un regard alarmé.

« Doe…? »

« Je vais rentrer Lily. »

Elle se leva et s'avança sur la route direction Hogwarts, suivie de près par une Lily dont le front était barré d'une ride inquiète lorsque des 2e années leur bloquèrent le chemin, des sourires narquois sur leurs visages.

« Hé Meadowes! » cria l'un d'eux, le plus grand des trois. « Tu me donnes ta photo? J'ai besoin d'un laxatif pour aller aux chiottes! »

Lily sursauta sous la violence de l'insulte, mais Dorcas poursuivait son chemin comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle donnait l'impression d'être ivre tant sa démarche était titubante. Lily accéléra le pas pour la rejoindre, son inquiétude redoublant.

Les garçons les suivirent, proférant plus de paroles ordurières à l'égard de Dorcas. Lily aurait voulu leur faire ravaler leurs mots, mais l'état de Dorcas semblait empirer de seconde en seconde et elle décida que son amie avait plus besoin de son aide plutôt qu'elle la venge de ces petits débiles.

« Ne les écoute pas Doe. Continue à marcher. »

Elle lui empoigna le bras et sentit que son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Dorcas s'arrêta net et ses harceleurs reprirent leurs injures. Ils étaient sous l'impression qu'elle allait leur répondre et se réjouissait d'avance de l'altercation qui en découlerait. Seulement, Dorcas ne semblait pas même avoir conscience de leur présence. Lily regarda le visage de son amie qui semblait en feu tant il était rouge. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et elle aurait juré qu'un voile les recouvrait.

« Lily… », commença Dorcas en s'appuyant sur son amie pour s'empêcher de tomber. Tentant de ne pas s'affoler, Lily retint Dorcas. Les garçons continuaient leur persécution

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LÀ? » hurla une voix que Dorcas ne reconnut pas à prime abord tant la tête lui tournait. « Laissez-la tranquille! Elle vous a rien fait! »

Dans son hébétude, Dorcas vit Sirius Black s'interposer entre elle, Lily et les garçons qui les pourchassaient. Elle avait peine à comprendre ce qu'il disait tant la tête lui bourdonnait.

Le leader, un garçon de Ravenclaw, se renfrogna sous la réprimande, mais rétorqua avec arrogance :

« Ben quoi? Y a juste toi qui peux se moquer d'elle c'est ça ? »

Sirius leur lança un regard qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui.

« C'est pas parce que j'ai été un pauvre con que vous devez l'être. Elle vous a rien fait, alors laissez-la tranquille. »

Quand les 2e années eurent quitté la scène, Sirius lança un regard piteux à Dorcas.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Meadowes. Je ne savais pas… »

Lily l'arrêt, ne souhaitant pas entendre son l'excuse bidon qu'il s'apprêtait à offrir à sa meilleure amie.

« Tais-toi Sirius Black! C'est de ta faute si Dorcas se fait harceler comme ça! Tu es le seul responsable! »

Sirius recula sous la surprise lorsque Lily pointa sa baguette sur lui, l'air menaçant.

« M'entends-tu Sirius Black? Tu es responsable de l'enfer que vit Doe depuis des mois! Tu es un être ignoble! Tu ne mérites même pas qu'on t'appelle humain! » cria Lily à Sirius, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Dorcas, dont la tête était pleine de fièvre et de pensées incohérentes, les regardait sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle se détourna d'eux afin de reprendre son chemin, mais perdit pied et se retrouva à genoux sur le sol, incapable de reprendre son équilibre.

« DORCAS! »

Lily se précipita à ses côtés et tenta de l'aider à se relever.

« Doe! Es-tu correcte? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? » demanda Sirius en s'avançant vers elles, les sourcils froncés. Lily lui jeta un regard noir, mais décida qu'il pouvait être utile après tout.

« Va chercher un professeur! Dorcas est très malade et je ne crois pas qu'on va pouvoir se rendre à Hogwarts à pied! »

Obtempérant, Sirius partit au pas de course en direction d'Hogsmeade. Pendant ce temps, Lily fit asseoir Dorcas sur une roche sur le long du chemin. Elle tenta de la faire parler, mais la tête de Dorcas dodelinait sur sa poitrine, comme si elle allait s'endormir.

« Doe! Ne t'endors pas! Reste éveillée! Allez Doe! »

« Je…je ne peux pas Lily… », murmura-t-elle faiblement. Lily la serra contre elle en jetant des coups d'œil désespérés sur le chemin où Sirius avait disparu quelques minutes auparavant. Elle continua à lui parler afin de la maintenir éveillée. Ce ne pouvait pas être normal d'être malade aussi rapidement que cela.

Peu de temps après, Sirius revint en traînant derrière lui un professeur Slughorn à bout de souffle qu'il avait croisé sur le chemin alors que ce dernier retournait tranquillement au château.

Rapidement, Slughorn prit connaissance de la situation. Il murmura un « _mobilicorpus_ » en direction de Dorcas qui s'éleva dans les airs, agissant telle une civière invisible. Lily, Slughorn et Sirius partirent à la suite de Dorcas.

Une fois arrivés à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh prit Dorcas en charge et demanda à Lily d'aviser Mme Sprout. Avec un dernier regard effaré envers son amie, Lily obéit et courut vers le bureau de Mme Sprout.

Alors que Slughorn quittait l'infirmerie maintenant que Dorcas était entre les mains expertes de Mme Pomfresh, cette dernière se tourna vers Sirius qui se tenait à l'écart, le visage blême.

« Que fais-tu là mon garçon? Allez ouste! Je n'ai pas besoin de t'avoir dans les pattes! »

Dorcas était étendue sur un des lits, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son visage et elle semblait agitée, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien aller? » demanda Sirius en jetant un regard soucieux vers Dorcas.

Mme Pomfresh secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas M. Black. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une vilaine grippe. Maintenant, laissez-moi faire mon travail. »

Sirius quitta l'infirmerie à reculons, doutant fort que le mal de Meadowes soit aussi banal qu'une grippe.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius approcha Lily au déjeuner. Celle-ci était extrêmement pâle et avait les yeux creux dû au manque de sommeil.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Meadowes? »

Elle leva son regard sur lui et Sirius devina qu'elle avait pleuré.

« Elle a été transférée à St-Mungo dans la nuit », lui dit-elle la voix brisée.

« LILY! » crièrent Zephira et Joan en arrivant auprès d'elle.

« C'est vrai ce qui est arrivé à Dorcas? » Elles étaient toutes les deux bouleversées. Lily acquiesça et se mit à pleurer. Zephira prit place sur le banc et serra Lily dans ses bras, étouffant un sanglot au passage. Joan se laissa tomber à côté de Zephira, l'air complètement atterré.

Sirius se sentit de trop dans cette scène et alla retrouver ses copains assis plus loin. La veille, au souper, il leur avait conté ce qui s'était passé avec Meadowes. James le questionna du regard. Il leur dit ce que venait de lui apprendre Lily.

Le dimanche passa lentement pour Sirius. Il travailla avec ses amis sur leur carte d'Hogwarts dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, mais il manquait d'entrain malgré le plaisir que lui procurait cette tâche d'ordinaire. Quelque chose le taraudait, à un point tel que Remus lui demanda ce qui le tracassait. Incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, Sirius haussa les épaules et tenta d'évacuer le malaise qui l'habitait en se concentrant sur leur travail.

Ce n'est qu'après le repas du soir qu'il alla trouver le professeur McGonagall qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la Grande Salle.

« Professeur? »

McGonagall posa un regard interrogateur sur lui.

« M. Black, que puis-je pour vous? »

Il jeta un regard autour de lui afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls.

« Je me demandais si vous aviez des nouvelles de Dorcas Meadowes? »

« Je ne savais pas que vous et Mlle Meadowes étiez amis », avoua-t-elle en dardant des yeux perçants sur lui.

« Non, Meadowes… je veux dire Dorcas et moi on n'est pas amis…mais je me demandais… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Non, M. Black, je n'ai pas de nouvelles récentes à vous offrir sur Mlle Meadowes », déclara le professeur McGonagall.

Puis, après quelques secondes :

« Est-ce tout M. Black? »

Sirius secoua la tête et déglutit avant de parler.

« Professeur, je me demandais… Je n'ai pas été très gentil avec Dorcas cette année et je sais que ça lui a fait beaucoup de peine. Énormément de peine. Je me demandais si cela aurait pu causer la maladie de Dorcas…Je… je…je me demande si je suis responsable. » Il fixa sa directrice de maison dans les yeux, en attente de son verdict.

Le professeur McGonagall s'adoucit devant la détresse évidente de Sirius.

« M. Black, » commença-t-elle, « nous ne savons pas encore quel est le mal exact dont souffre Mlle Meadowes, mais je suis convaincue que vous n'en êtes pas responsable. Je crois que vous avez fait votre examen de conscience et j'ose espérer que vous ne répéterez plus les mêmes erreurs à l'avenir. »

Sirius hocha la tête frénétiquement, mais il n'était pas encore certain de ne pas avoir joué un rôle dans la maladie de Dorcas.

« Vous m'entendez M. Black? Vous n'êtes pas responsable du mal dont souffre Mlle Meadowes. »

« D'accord professeur », murmura-t-il.

« Dès que nous aurons des nouvelles, je vous les transmettrai. Bonne soirée M. Black. »

McGonagall tourna les talons et continua son chemin.

D'un pas lent, Sirius se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffindor. Lily était assise sur un fauteuil près du foyer. En l'entendant entrer, elle releva la tête et lui jeta un regard noir.

Il était évident que Lily, au contraire de McGonagall, croyait Sirius responsable de l'état de Meadowes.

Il n'en était rien. Lily, plongée dans sa propre douleur de ne pas savoir ce qui advenait à sa meilleure amie, avait réagi à l'intrusion dans ses pensées. Sirius n'avait rien à voir avec son humeur, bien qu'elle ne fût pas particulièrement heureuse de le voir.

Sans rien dire, elle monta dans son dortoir et, après avoir enfilé sa nuisette, se coucha dans son lit et prit une éternité à s'endormir. Longtemps après que ses collègues de 3e furent couchées à leur tour, Lily songea que les dernières semaines à Hogwarts sans Dorcas seraient pénibles. Épuisée, le sommeil la surprit au détour et elle sombra dans des rêves agités où elle voyait son amie marcher dans un brouillard immense.

ooOoo


	3. Chapitre 3 - La Tapisserie

**Chapitre 3 –La Tapisserie**

La chambre de Dorcas à St-Mungo était pleine de visages attristés. Marianne, sa mère, Edward, son père, et Jules, William, Leonard, ses frères aînés, et Jane, sa cadette, étaient à son chevet nuit et jour depuis son arrivée il y avait trois semaines de cela. Pour les trois derniers, l'école s'était terminée plus tôt, dans le chagrin et l'appréhension.

Dans la chambre exiguë, des fleurs, des ballons, des boîtes de confiseries et des lettres cachetées gisaient un peu partout, attendant un regard qui ne semblait pas venir.

Le docteur Sven arriva dans la chambre, l'air sombre, et demanda à parler à Edward et Marianne. Ces derniers sortirent dans le couloir pour entendre le verdict du médecin sur l'état de santé de leur fille.

Par la fenêtre, Jules, William, Leonard et Jane virent leur mère s'effondrer dans les bras de leur père alors que ce dernier portait une main à son visage dans un effort vain pour retenir ses larmes.

Durant les heures qui suivirent le docteur Sven fit plusieurs allers-retours, surveillant les signes vitaux de Dorccas, la mine sombre, les lèvres pincées. Vers la fin de la nuit. il revint et, après avoir longuement examiné Dorcas, leur fit l'annonce de sa mort.

ooOoo

 _Seuls ses pas résonnaient dans la forêt sur laquelle la nuit tombait doucement. Les ombres des arbres s'étiraient sur le sol recouvert d'une fine couche de neige. Dorcas prêta l'oreille au silence surnaturel de la forêt._

 _De la buée sortait de sa bouche, formant un mince filet blanc, si semblable à la fumée sortant d'une cheminée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait. En fait, ses jambes semblaient la porter en un quelque part qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore._

 _Après un temps indéfini, elle arriva à une maison en bois dont les fenêtres étaient éclairées. Elle s'avança sur le porche et frappa à la porte, mais personne ne lui répondit. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper une seconde fois, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et la scène qui s'offrit à elle en fut une de joie et d'effervescence. Des gens qu'elle connaissait y étaient rassemblés. Il y avait ses grands-parents maternels, son oncle Gilbert, son chien Brad et son chat Cumulus. Un sourire éclaira son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne que tous ces êtres étaient morts._

 _Ses grands-parents, qu'elle n'avait que brièvement connus, s'avancèrent vers elle et la prirent dans leurs bras dans une accolade chaleureuse. Elle sentit qu'on lui donnait des baisers sur la tête et vit que les visages arboraient des sourires joyeux. Elle se pencha pour saluer ses défunts animaux de compagnie, se ramassant au passage quelques coups de langue sur le menton de la part de Brad, un ronronnement sonore et un coup de tête puissant qui n'appartenaient qu'à Cumulus._

 _Alors qu'elle s'affairait à rendre hommage à son chien et à son chat, elle sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne. Elle leva les yeux sur la personne à qui était attachée la main et découvrit avec une surprise entremêlée de joie qu'il s'agissait de Mélodie, une amie d'enfance qui est morte à l'âge de 7 ans._

 _« Tu as vieilli », lui dit-elle, une lueur taquine dans les yeux._

 _« Pas toi », rétorqua Dorcas, tout aussi moqueuse. Par Merlin! Mélodie et elle étaient comme des sœurs au moment de sa mort! Sept ans déjà!_

 _Mélodie tira sur sa main et l'entraina vers un escalier étroit qui menait au second étage._

 _Quand Dorcas se retourna pour lui parler, elle constata avec déception que Mélodie avait disparu._

 _À l'étage, elle constata qu'elle n'était pas seule. Là, assise dans un fauteuil faisant face à la fenêtre, une immense silhouette recouverte d'une grande cape noire semble absorbée dans la contemplation de la valse des flocons de neige qui tombaient désormais dans le ciel nocturne._

 _« Dorcas Tabitha Meadowes », dit la silhouette sans se retourner._

 _« Bonsoir », répondit Dorcas._

 _Elle observa la silhouette encapuchonnée se lever lentement du fauteuil. Debout, la pointe de sa cape frôlait le plafond. Dorcas contorsionna son cou, mais fut incapable de discerner le visage de l'être qui se cachait dans les replis noirs de la cape._

 _« Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous? » demanda Dorcas poliment._

 _« Quelle politesse! » se moqua gentiment l'être sans-nom. « Tu ne sais donc pas encore qui je suis, si je comprends bien? »_

 _Dorcas s'approcha de la silhouette et plongea son regard dans la noirceur où se cachait le visage de l'être sans-nom._

 _« Oh », souffla-t-elle._

 _« Tu comprends maintenant? »_

 _« Vous êtes… »_

 _L'être sans-nom poussa son capuchon vers l'arrière, révélant un visage d'une beauté si douloureuse, que Dorcas recula d'un pas en se couvrant les yeux._

 _« Oui? » fit l'être sans-nom._

 _« Vous êtes la Mort. »_

 _« Dix points pour toi petite Hufflepuff! » ricana la Mort._

 _« Je ne vous aurais jamais imaginé si belle », avoua Dorcas, incapable de détacher son regard de la Mort. Cette dernière se tenait devant elle majestueusement, son regard cristallin plongeant dans le regard brun de Dorcas._

 _« Je suis morte, c'est bien cela? » demanda-t-elle._

 _« Oui…mais non », dit la Mort en poussant son regard dans un coin de la pièce. « Pas encore. »_

 _Dorcas suivit son regard et vit trois femmes assises en train de tisser une tapisserie qui recouvrait en partie le mur derrière elles._

 _« Allô Volva! » dit la femme qui filait sur la tapisserie. Elle était plus vieille que Dorcas de quelques années, mais de beaucoup plus jeune que les deux autres. Elle portait sur la tête une couronne agrémentée de sept étoiles. Son vêtement était coloré, mais le bleu restait dominant._

 _« Volva? Je suis désolée, mais je me nomme Dorcas Meadowes », la corrigea-t-elle le plus poliment du monde._

 _La femme qui enroulait le fil se mit à glousser en la regardant._

 _« Si polie petite Volva! »_

 _Dorcas fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que ces êtres avaient contre la politesse! Et ce nom encore!_

 _« Je me nomme Clotho », se présenta la première femme qui tenait le fil qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer dans la tapisserie._

 _« Et moi Lachesis », dit la deuxième. La troisième dame, qui semblait être âgée d'un siècle ou deux, se tourna vers elle, ciseaux à la main et lui dit, le regard noir :_

 _« Je suis Atropos, Dorcas Meadowes. »_

 _Comme elle avait de bonnes manières, Dorcas se dit enchantée de faire leur connaissance._

 _« Ah Volva, Volva, Volva! » rigola Lachesis._ _« Tu nous connais déjà! »_

 _Comment pouvait-elle les connaître? Elle venait tout juste d'arriver dans cet étrange lieu!_

 _« Non, je ne crois pas. Je… »_

 _Elle s'arrêta et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle venait de rencontrer la Mort et ces trois dames étaient…_

 _« Vous êtes les Parques! » s'exclama-t-elle, toute heureuse de sa découverte._

 _Atropos leva un sourcil dédaigneux en direction de Dorcas._

 _« Quel nom dégoûtant! Nous sommes les Moires ma petite Volva! »_

 _Secouant la tête de contrariété à ce nom, Dorcas dit : « Mon nom est Dorcas Meadowes. Pas Volva! »_

 _« Elle a oublié », commenta Lachesis._

 _« Oui on dirait bien » dit Clotho._

 _« Elle a toujours été un peu idiote », ajouta Atropos en jetant un sourire édenté à Dorcas._

 _« Je ne suis pas idiote! » s'exclama Dorcas, sentant la colère la gagner._

 _Elle tourna la tête vers la Mort qui se tenait silencieuse, derrière elle, et lui lança un regard inquisiteur._

 _« Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi ces femmes sont-elles là? Je suis morte oui ou non? »_

 _La Mort s'avança vers elle, les plis de sa cape noire effleurant le plancher de bois dans un froufrou presque imperceptible._

 _« Oui, tu es morte Dorcas Meadowes », dit la Mort. « Pour l'instant. »_

 _Elle reprit : « Mais il semblerait que le fil de ta Destinée ne s'arrête pas là. »_

 _Le rire caquetant d'Atropos retentit dans la pièce, aussi aride que celui d'une poule qui ne pond plus. Élevant les ciseaux qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite à la hauteur de ses yeux, elle regarda Dorcas avec une expression machiavélique sur le visage._

 _Instinctivement, Dorcas recula, comme si elle craignait d'être attaquée._

 _« Je ne comprends pas… »_

 _« Vois par toi-même Volva », l'invita Clotho d'un geste amical. Dorcas s'approcha d'elle, gardnt une certaine distance avec Atropos en qui elle n'avait pas confiance. Cette vieille folle pourrait lui sauter dessus à tout moment avec ses ciseaux!_

 _Clotho attira son attention sur la tapisserie qui recouvrait le mur. Sur ses lèvres, il y avait un sourire avenant. C'était une belle tapisserie, pleine de jolies couleurs effervescentes. Les petites images qui s'y retrouvaient représentaient des scènes et Dorcas découvrit à sa plus grande excitation qu'il s'agissait de scènes de sa jeune vie._

 _« C'est moi! » cria-t-elle aux quatre personnages qui ne semblaient pas plus émus que cela de sa découverte._

 _Une des dernières scènes sur la tapisserie représentait le moment où elle avait accepté de travailler avec Sirius sur l'essai que McGonagall leur avait imposé lors de leur retenue._

 _« Ça ne peut pas être la dernière chose d'importance dans ma vie, ça fait deux mois de cela! J'ai continué à respirer après ce moment pas si mémorable que ça vous savez! J'ai ri, pleuré, je me suis amusée depuis ce temps! Ma vie ne peut pas se terminer…_ là-dessus _! »_

 _« Chère Volva, ce n'est pas toi qui décide de ce qu'il y a sur la Tapisserie », déclara Clotho d'une voix sobre, mais Dorcas ne voulait rien entendre._

 _« Et puis, ce n'est pas ta seule vie », ajouta Lachesis en désignant l'entièreté du mur._

 _Levant son regard, Dorcas absorba l'immensité des scènes qui se jouaient devant ses yeux éblouis._

 _« Oh. »_

 _Quelque chose voulait remonter à la surface de sa mémoire, quelque chose de très bien enfoui. Elle reconnaissait ces images, mais ce n'était pas elle Dorcas qui s'y trouvait, mais pourtant il s'agissait bien d'Elle._

 _« Oh. »_

 _Elle se sentait ridicule de répéter ce tout petit mot, mais il lui semblait si approprié en la circonstance._

 _« Volva », dit précipitamment la Mort. « Le Temps presse. Tu auras le loisir de contempler tes vies à un autre moment. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne les connaissais pas. »_

 _Les Moires acquiescèrent en ricanant._

 _Un silence s'établit et la Mort regarda les trois femmes l'une après l'autre._

 _« Nous avons une entente mesdames? » Les trois femmes – trois sœurs vraiment –hochèrent la tête d'un seul et même mouvement._

 _Atropos déposa ses ciseaux alors que Lachesis donnait du lousse au fil que Clotho se dépêcha d'aller insérer dans la Tapisserie._

 _La Mort se pencha vers Dorcas et, posant son long doigt effilé entre ses deux yeux, à la jonction de ses sourcils au-dessus de son nez, elle lui dit :_

 _« Vois Volva. »_

 _Dorcas se sentit basculer vers l'arrière dans une chute sans fin._

ooOoo

À St-Mungo, la chambre de Dorcas Meadowes était envahie de sanglots étouffés, de mots de sympathie et d'étreintes réconfortantes. Marianne et Edward pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors que Jules tentait de réconforter leurs grands-parents paternels qui venaient d'arriver. Jane était étendue contre le corps encore chaud de sa sœur aînée, ne croyant pas à l'absurdité de la situation, le visage vide de toute expression, doutant de son propre désir de vivre. Dorcas avait toujours été celle à qui elle s'était confiée et qui l'encourageait dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Leonard et William étaient assis de chaque côté du lit, se demandant comment quelqu'un pouvait mourir de quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'une grippe, même d'une souche aussi virulente que celle-ci. Par la barbe de Merlin! C'était de leur petite sœur qu'il s'agissait! Celle qui gardait le sourire malgré les coups durs, celle qui prenait en charge la moindre tâche et celle qui s'assurait qu'ils ne manquaient de rien à Hogwarts.

Pour Leonard, c'était celle qui avait sauté sur le terrain de Quidditch l'année précédente, inconsciente des dangers que représentaient les Quaffles pour s'assurer que son grand frère, couché au sol par une chute particulièrement intense, soit hors de danger. Pour William, c'était celle qui connaissait son secret le plus intime et qui l'accueillait, corps et âme, dans tout ce qu'il était.

Marianne, le regard enfoui dans l'épaule de son mari, se rappelait que Dorcas était sa première fille, après trois beaux garçons. Elle était aussi celle qui était venue la trouver au cœur de la nuit quand elle avait appris la mort de ses parents et qui avait essuyé ses larmes de ses petits poings d'enfant. Elle se rappelait ses sourires, ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas. Quand la Magie s'était manifestée en elle la première fois, Marianne se souvenait du rire de sa fille au moment où toutes les fleurs du jardin avaient éclos. C'était en mars et les fleurs avaient percé la neige.

Edward avait le souvenir de cette petite fille qui souriait dès qu'il lui parlait et de ces longues heures durant lesquelles il la berçait, lui chantant chanson après chanson jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la gagne et qu'il puisse aller la déposer dans son lit. Il lui était impossible d'oublier comment Dorcas criait pour l'accompagner partout où il allait et il ne pouvait en être plus fier. Quel père ne souhaitait pas être l'objet de l'adoration de sa propre fille?

Jules, l'aîné, se rappelait encore quand sa mère lui avait déposé ce petit paquet tout rose dans ses bras en lui présentant sa petite sœur Dorcas. Elle était si magnifique et Jules avait ressenti une telle fierté en la prenant dans ses bras. Dorcas vouait une admiration sans borne à son grand frère, mais Jules avait toujours eu l'impression que c'était lui le plus fier.

Après quelques minutes, le silence se fit dans la chambre et tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient, se rassemblèrent autour du lit où Dorcas gisait. Son visage était pâle et creux. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules et, par réflexe, Marianne en poussa une mèche derrière son oreille, accentuant l'ombre qu'il y avait dans ses pommettes.

Dorcas Meadowes n'était plus de ce monde.

ooOoo

 _ **Qu'est-il arrivé à Dorcas? Pourquoi la Mort et les Moires ont exprimé un tel intérêt en sa personne?**_

 _ **Pour en savoir plus, reviewez s.v.p.! je vois que plein de gens lisent, mais une simple review vaut plus qu'un « hit »!**_

 _ **Sirius est dans le Plan, ne vous en faites pas!**_

 _ **=)**_


	4. Chapitre 4 - Prière de ne pas

_******Il s'agit de l'histoire de Dorcas Meadowes, telle que je me l'imagine.******_

 _ **Pour Vlad :**_ _Merci pour ton commentaire! Je ne croyais pas nécessaire de décrire tout ce que Sirius a fait, même si je l'ai déjà écrit (et oui, ça aide à mieux comprendre les agissements hihi), je vais peut-être l'insérer si cela cadre avec le reste à un certain point. Merci aussi pour ton appréciation de mon orthographe. =D Les fautes aux trois mots, ça donne la migraine! Le mystère « Dorcas Meadowes » ne fait que commencer!_

 _ **Pour Ydrange**_ _: Sirius n'en a pas fini avec sa culpabilité crois-moi. Il apprend le petit Padfoot._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, seuls mes persos sont à moi._

ooOoo

 **Chapitre 4 – Prière de ne pas envoyer de fleurs**

 _J'étais paralysée. J'avais l'impression d'être sous l'eau ou enfouie sous plusieurs pieds de neige, incapable de bouger, de parler, de respirer. Mes membres étaient lourds et douloureux. Si douloureux. Le poids sur ma poitrine était insupportable et je tentai de me débattre afin de m'en libérer. Au-delà de moi, des voix me parvenaient, lointaines et incohérentes. Était-ce des sanglots que j'entendais? J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux, mais c'était comme si une force puissante les maintenait clos. Étrangement, je ne paniquai pas. Je lâchai-prise et eus la curieuse impression de remonter à la surface, me frayant un chemin dans ce qui ressemblait fort à des nuages duveteux. Lorsque finalement j'ouvris les yeux, l'éclat de lumière m'éblouit. Autour de moi, des gens pleuraient._

ooOoo

Au beau milieu des pleurs et des cris déchirants, une voix rauque, écorchée par des semaines de silence, s'éleva.

« Pourquoi vous pleurez comme ça? »

D'un même mouvement, huit paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix. Les visages avaient toute la même expression, celle d'une surprise hébétée. La première personne à réagir fut Jane.

« DORCAS! »  
Elle se jeta sur sa grande sœur étendue dans le lit et la serra dans ses bras avec une telle force que Dorcas couina de douleur sous cet assaut.

Jules, le plus posé de tous, ne tarda pas et alla chercher le médimage en vitesse. Celui-ci entra dans la chambre pour constater que Dorcas était bien vivante. Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux bruns alors qu'il l'examinait avec une grande attention. Dorcas, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, était plongée dans une totale confusion

Les heures qui suivirent ne firent qu'ajouter à la confusion de Dorcas. Toute sa famille s'empressait auprès d'elle, des larmes de soulagement coulant sur leurs visages à lesquelles se mêlaient des rires frôlant l'hystérie.

Progressivement, le brouillard se dissipa dans l'esprit de Dorcas et la réalisation de ce qui venait de lui arriver prit toute son ampleur.

Elle était morte.

Elle était vivante.

Depuis son « réveil », plusieurs médimages étaient venus l'ausculter. Tous ses signes vitaux étaient parfaitement normaux. Ils lui demandèrent si elle avait souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, mais Dorcas ne se souvenait de rien. En disant cela, elle avait cependant l'impression de ne pas dire la vérité. Une étrange sensation la taraudait comme si _elle devait_ se souvenir de quelque chose. Elle avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, rien ne remontait à la surface.

Elle avait l'impression de s'être endormie quelques minutes auparavant alors que cela faisait déjà trois semaines.

ooOoo

Le soleil se levait à l'extérieur, mais à peine un mince rai de lumière réussissait à se faufiler dans la sombre cuisine du 12, Grimmauld Place. Assis à la longue table qui prenait tout l'espace de la salle à manger, le jeune Sirius Black ruminait de sombres pensées. Un mois s'était passé depuis son retour d'Hogwarts, période durant laquelle sa charmante mère n'avait pas manqué une occasion de lui rappeler quel déshonneur il était pour la famille Black. Cette année encore. C'était une de ses activités préférées lui semblait-il.

« Honte et opprobre, Sirius, oui, voilà ce que tu es », avait-elle déclaré la veille encore de son ton cinglant alors qu'ils soupaient. Son père était assis au bout de la table, une expression lugubre sur le visage, clairement en accord avec les paroles de son épouse. Regulus ne disait rien, le nez dans son assiette, l'air d'avoir envie d'être ailleurs. Depuis sa répartition à Hogwarts chez les Gryffindor, la relation entre Sirius et son frère de deux ans son cadet n'avait plus été la même. Sirius avait toujours eu la fibre contestataire depuis son plus jeune âge, mais ses parents avaient accepté ce trait de personnalité, avec fierté même, tant que cela entrait dans le cadre de leurs croyances et de leurs valeurs. Lorsque la nouvelle de sa répartition leur était parvenue, cette caractéristique de leur fils aîné était soudainement devenue l'emblème de sa volonté de saboter tout ce en quoi sa famille croyait. Traître au sang, voilà ce qu'il était, chose à laquelle se plaisait à lui rappeler sa mère, jour après jour, heure après heure, minute après minute.

S'il était un si grand fardeau pour sa famille, pourquoi sa mère ne le laissait-il pas terminer ses vacances chez James? Mais non, elle insistait pour qu'il reste au 12, Grimmauld Place, là où elle pourrait se servir de lui comme crachoir, il présumait.

Il en était ainsi dans ses pensées quand Regulus arriva dans la cuisine.

« Hé Siri! » le salua son petit frère. Sirius maugréa un bonjour qui ne manquait pas de chaleur cependant.

« Ahhhh! Maître Regulus est réveillé! Qu'est-ce que Kreacher peut faire pour son maître? » demanda un elfe de maison plus très jeune d'une voix onctueuse, en se frottant les mains devant Regulus en ignorant ostensiblement Sirius.

« Bonjour Kreacher! » dit Regulus. Sirius renâcla devant ce qu'il considérait l'obséquiosité de son jeune frère. Regulus fit semblant de ne pas entendre ce qu'il venait de dire et demanda à Kreacher de leur apporter, à lui et à Sirius, un thé noir. Kreacher s'exécuta avec diligence et les bruits de théière et de brûleur résonnèrent dans la cuisine.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de Meadowes? » demanda Regulus en prenant la chaise directement en face de Sirius.

Sirius leva la tête et le regarda directement dans les yeux.

« De quoi tu parles? »

« Je t'ai entendu en discuter avec Potter hier dans votre miroir à deux sens. Tu semblais être inquiet. Elle est chez les Gryffindor? »

Pris au dépourvu, Sirius ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre. Il observa son petit frère un moment. Reg le regardait, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Non Reg. Elle est chez les Hufflepuff. J'ai… » Il se demanda ce qu'il devait révéler à son frère.

« C'est ta petite amie? »

« Quoi? Non! On a eu une retenue ensemble et…et bien, je l'ai trouvée sympathique », mentit-il.

« D'accord » dit Regulus, acceptant la réponse de son frère aîné. « Alors tu as eu de ses nouvelles? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de cela à son frère, car jamais dans sa courte vie Sirius Black ne s'était senti aussi malheureux. Les dernières nouvelles qu'il avait reçues concernant Dorcas Meadowes étaient terribles.

La culpabilité pesait lourd en son âme et il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait ne jamais se sentir autrement. Remus lui avait dit que la Terre ne tournait pas autour de lui et qu'il était absolument ridicule de croire que Dorcas était celle punie pour avoir été la victime de Sirius. C'était présomptueux et extrêmement égocentrique de sa part.

Consciemment, il comprenait que ce que Remus lui avait dit faisait beaucoup de sens, mais le malaise était là, le narguant dans la moindre de ses pensées.

« Non », répondit-il finalement à Regulus qui attendait patiemment, en soufflant sur son thé que venait de lui servir Kreacher. Des volutes de fumée s'échappaient de la tasse et allaient se perdre dans les airs au-dessus de sa tête.

Regulus se mit soudainement à parler de quidditch, demandant à Sirius s'il croyait que les Winterbourne Wasp allaient faire les séries.

« J'aimerais vraiment les voir contre Puddlemere United! » s'excita-t-il. « Mère m'a dit qu'elle m'amènerait… nous amènerait les voir si cela arrivait. »

Sirius doutait fort que leur mère n'ait jamais mentionné qu'elle pensait l'inclure dans cette activité, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer pouvoir y assister. Il adorait le quidditch et son équipe préférée était les Winterbourne Wasp. Même si leurs rivaux naturels étaient les Appleby Arrows, cette année, leurs véritables adversaires étaient les Puddlemere United.

« Ils ont tout pour faire les séries », commenta Sirius en prenant une gorgée de thé. La chaleur lui brûla la langue et il se maudit d'avoir bu trop rapidement. « Leur équipe est solide », continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était. « Puddlemere ne semble pas aussi solide cette année cependant. »

Regulus, qui était un fan de Puddlemere, les défendit avec ardeur pendant les minutes qui suivirent et lui et Sirius entrèrent dans une discussion enflammée. Leur échange s'arrêta net à l'arrivée de Walburga et Orion. Walburga passa sa main sur la chevelure de Regulus et, ignorant Sirius, prit sa place à la table alors qu'Orion faisait de même, Kreacher s'empressant auprès d'eux avec diligence.

Pour Sirius, une autre journée à se sentir comme un étranger dans sa propre famille commençait.

ooOoo

Deux semaines plus tard, il alla rejoindre James chez lui. L'accueil qu'il reçut des Potter fut chaleureux et Sirius se laissa choyer par Euphemia qui avait préparé toutes sortes de gâteries pour l'occasion.

Quelques heures après son arrivée, James le fit asseoir, l'air si sérieux que Sirius se demanda ce qui se passait.

« Vieux, j'ai eu d'autres nouvelles de Meadowes. »

Sirius releva la tête.

« Il paraît qu'elle est… enfin…qu'elle était… euh, morte. »

« Morte? »

« _Était_ , vieux. Emphase sur l'imparfait du mot! »

Sirius, en proie à la panique et à l'incompréhension, dit :

« Comment peut-on avoir _été_ morte? »

« Personne ne le sait! Elle a été déclarée morte pendant quelques heures et elle est revenue à la vie pouf comme ça! »

« Qui t'a dit cela? » Il se demandait si son ami ne se moquait pas de lui.

« McGonagall. Elle est venue rendre visite à ma mère et m'a donné de ses nouvelles. »

En fait, McGo souhaitait que James informe Sirius de ce qui était arrivé à Dorcas. Le Daily Prophet avait même écrit un petit article sur cet événement étonnant et extraordinaire. James savait que Sirius avait été plus que troublé par la maladie de Dorcas et McGo aussi selon toute vraisemblance.

Sirius ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou ressentir davantage de culpabilité : elle _était_ morte après tout. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de trop s'absorber dans ses pensées, James l'entraîna à l'extérieur pour une séance de quidditch qui dura des heures.

ooOoo

Après son « réveil » au début de juillet, Dorcas était restée encore deux semaines à St-Mungo, son ennui augmentant d'heure en heure alors qu'elle subissait une série d'examens pour élucider le mystère de sa maladie et de son encore plus étrange résurrection.

Dorcas se serait bien passée d'être l'objet d'autant d'attention. Ses parents se précipitaient à ses côtés au moindre toussotement et elle n'avait pas le temps de formuler une demande que celle-ci était comblée.

Lorsque finalement elle retourna à la maison après que ses parents eurent convenu de visites hebdomadaires avec son médimage, Dorcas eut encore à subir l'attention excessive de sa famille. Curieuse – mais surtout irritée –, elle tenta de découvrir jusqu'où ses parents iraient pour répondre à ses demandes. Elle se mit à exiger des choses qui lui auraient été refusées en temps normal. Ses parents obtempérèrent à absolument tout et, loin de lui faire plaisir, cela augmenta sa frustration et la sensation d'être un oiseau dans une cage dorée. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir ou recevoir d'amis. Lily, Zephira et Joan lui écrivaient plusieurs fois par semaine, mais c'était le seul contact qu'elle pouvait avoir avec ses amies. Ses parents étaient si obsédés par sa santé qu'ils étaient même allés jusqu'à suggérer qu'elle ne retourne pas à Hogwarts en septembre.

Merlin merci, Jules et William s'étaient interposés et avaient réussi à faire entendre raison à Marianne et Edward. Ils rappelèrent à leurs parents que tous les médimages que Dorcas avaient vus arrivaient tous à la même conclusion : elle était en exceptionnelle santé, si ce n'était de sa maigreur extrême causée par des semaines de « sommeil ».

« Le docteur Sven a même recommandé de l'exercice, du plein air, de la bonne bouffe, de la compagnie et une activité pour lui occuper l'esprit », avait ajouté William, supportant ainsi l'argumentaire de Jules. Marianne et Edward s'étaient regardés, vaincus.

Les dernières semaines de l'été, Leonard et William s'étaient mis en tête de la remplumer et de lui faire gagner des forces en lui montrant à jouer au quidditch. À leur grand étonnement, et surtout au sien, Dorcas se révéla être très douée, en particulier à la position de batteuse.

« Tu devrais faire les essais pour Hufflepuff », lui dit Leo un soir d'août alors qu'ils avaient pratiqué pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse à l'horizon.

William était étendu dans l'herbe, Jane à ses côtés lisant à la lueur d'une lanterne. Le chant nocturne des criquets les enveloppait telle une berceuse, l'air embaumant la chaleur, la terre et le foin. C'était une belle soirée, après une chaude journée. Dorcas descendit de son balai et regarda son frère qui venait lui aussi de poser pied à terre.

Leonard était un beau grand garçon costaud, aux cheveux bruns ondulés et aux yeux noisette. Dorcas n'était pas surprise qu'il attirât autant l'attention des filles. Avec son sourire franc, son charisme, ses manières engageantes, en plus d'être un gardien des buts hors-pair pour l'équipe de Hufflepuff, Leonard Meadowes était considéré comme l'un des garçons les plus populaires d'Hogwarts.

« Tu en dis quoi Doe? Il va nous manquer plusieurs joueurs cette année. Chopra et Jackson ont quitté – ils étaient batteurs – et il va nous manquer un poursuiveur. »

« Melissa Clark ne veut pas revenir? » demanda Dorcas en s'affalant près de William qui lui tendit une gourde d'eau.

« Non, elle veut se concentrer sur ses N.E.W.T. Ses parents ne lui laissent pas le choix si j'ai bien compris. »

Elle porta la gourde à ses lèvres et trouva l'eau fraîche et désaltérante.

« Et puis? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Doe? »

Dorcas soupira.

« Je ne sais pas Leo. Je vais y réfléchir. »

« Promis? »

« Promis! »

Cette nuit-là, Dorcas sombra rapidement dans le sommeil, si vite qu'elle eut l'impression de chuter de très haut, son corps tressautant au moment d'atteindre le sol.

Le soleil la réveilla, entrant à flots dans sa chambre. Elle se trouvait sur le plancher de bois, emmêlée dans ses couvertures. Comment s'était-elle trouvée là? Pourquoi les rideaux n'étaient plus tirés?

Elle se leva et après avoir fait son lit, descendit à la cuisine où sa mère était affairée avec Betty, leur elfe de maison, à cuire des gâteaux.

« Hmmm ça sent bon ici! » dit-elle en lorgnant d'un œil gourmand les petits gâteaux qui reposaient sur le comptoir, encore chauds du four.

« Dorcas! » s'exclama sa mère. « Tu es levée bien tôt ce matin! Allez, prends-en un, tu seras ma cobaye! »

Alors qu'elle croquait dans un des petits gâteaux, elle vit sa mère et Betty l'observer avec un plaisir évident. Betty se dépêcha à lui préparer un café qu'elle lui apporta en chantonnant.

« Maîtresse Doe a un bon appétit! » dit-elle, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, je meurs de faim! »

Au mot « meurs », sa mère sursauta imperceptiblement, mais cela n'échappa pas à Betty qui se précipita vers elle, l'air anxieux. Dorcas regarda sa mère et remarqua autour de sa tête un halo orange teinté de rouge sur les bords. Elle s'approcha, curieuse, mais le halo disparut. Clignant des yeux, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi aujourd'hui », annonça sa mère en retournant à ses fourneaux. Dorcas avait eu tellement de « surprises » au cours de l'été, qu'elle en était définitivement blasée.

« Lily vient passer le reste des vacances ici. »

« Quoi? » s'exclama Dorcas en sautant sur ses pieds. « Pour vrai maman? » Sa mère hocha la tête, contente de la réaction de sa fille. Elle et Edward en discutaient depuis un moment et avaient conclu que Dorcas avait besoin de voir ses amies. Elle enlaça sa mère avec ferveur, en criant de bonheur. Elle reverrait Lily!

La matinée se déroula dans la joie pour Dorcas qui se promenait dans toute la maisonnée en chantant.

« Tu es donc bien de bonne humeur aujourd'hui! » dit son père en arrivant pour le dîner. Il embrassa Marianne et déposa ensuite un baiser sur la tête de sa fille. « Ta mère t'a dit la bonne nouvelle j'en conclus? »

« Ouiiii! »

« Quelle bonne nouvelle? » demanda Leonard. Il était sorti s'entraîner, comme le prouvaient ses vêtements tout trempés de sueur.

« Ark » » cria Jane quand il arriva à ses côtés. « Tu pues! »

« C'est mon eau-d'homme-viril petite sœur! » la taquina-t-il puis, à ses parents : « Quelle bonne nouvelle? »

C'est Dorcas qui lui répondit : « Lily vient passer le reste des vacances ici! »

« Lily hein? Enfin quelqu'un qui va être capable de supporter tes jérémiades! »

Il reçut un coup sur le bras de la part de Dorcas. « Je ne chiale pas tu sauras! »

« Ah non? C'est plate, je m'ennuie, y a rien à faire », l'imita-t-il, « à longueur de journée, ça ne te rappelle rien? » Un autre coup sur le bras.

« Je ne me plains pas. Je ne fais que nommer les faits. »

« Pfff! Au moins, Lily sait rigoler elle. Ça va faire changement! »

« Et elle est plutôt jolie, ce qui ne nuit pas hein? » se moqua Marianne gentiment.

Dorcas et Leonard roulèrent des yeux. Marianne trouvait que Lily et Leonard feraient un couple splendide, et même si Leo trouvait Lily bien de son goût, lui et Doe n'appréciaient pas que leur mère joue les entremetteuses.

Quand finalement Lily arriva vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Dorcas était si excitée qu'elle sortit dehors en courant lorsque celle-ci sortit de la voiture de son père.

« Lily! » Lily lui sauta au cou et elles s'enlacèrent un long moment. Le nez enfoui dans le cou de son amie, Lily ne put retenir ses larmes.

« Oh Doe! J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir! » Contrairement à sa famille et ses amis, Dorcas n'était pas passée par les mêmes émotions. Un jour, elle était malade et l'autre elle se réveillait. Toute cette histoire de mort et de retour à la vie la laissait plutôt indifférente. Cependant, l'émotion de Lily l'atteignit en plein cœur et elle se mit à pleurer à son tour.

M. Evans était descendu aussi de la voiture et s'était avancé pour la saluer, chose qu'il fit quand Lily lâcha prise sur elle.

« Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs Dorcas », lui dit-il en lui serrant la main. « À ce que je vois, tu as l'air en grande forme! »

« Oui M. Evans! Merci merci merci de laisser Lily passer le reste de l'été avec moi! Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point je me suis ennuyée! »

« Nous n'aurions pas pu l'en empêcher à vrai dire. Elle se morfondait depuis son retour de l'école. M'enfin, je suis heureux de constater que tu vas bien! Si ça ne vous dérange pas les filles, j'irais dire quelques mots à ta mère Dorcas. »

Dorcas acquiesça, Lily embrassa son père et se laissa entraînée dans la chambre de Dorcas où elles pourraient échanger à leur aise.

Une fois assises sur le lit, Lily observa Dorcas, se régalant du rose sur ses joues, du brillant de ses yeux et de l'enthousiasme qui animait son visage. Elle était si soulagée, si heureuse de la savoir bien vivante qu'elle souhaitait graver chacun de ses traits dans sa mémoire. Dorcas eut avec Lily, la même impression qu'avec sa mère le matin même : autour de son amie semblait briller un nuage ou, se dit-elle, plus comme une brume, d'un rose clair parsemé de jaune. Elle cligna des yeux et, encore une fois, la vision disparut.

« Leonard était bien content que tu viennes Lil », dit Dorcas avec un petit sourire moqueur. Lily rougit, mais le sourire qu'elle affichait reflétait une intense satisfaction. Dorcas se demandait comment les gens pouvaient croire que Lily était la plus sage de leur groupe d'amies! Derrière une apparente réserve, Lily avait un tempérament ardent et un étonnant sens de la répartie, chose qu'elles avaient en commun toutes les deux toutefois. Lily attirait l'attention masculine, mais rares étaient les gars qui l'intéressaient. Sauf Leonard.

« Il t'a dit quelque chose sur moi? »

« Leo n'a pas besoin de rien me dire. Je le connais c'est tout. »

Au même moment, le dit Leo passa la tête dans la porte.

« On parle de moi? » Les filles se retournèrent en sursautant.

« Hé Lily! Tu as passé un bon été? »

Le coup d'œil qu'il jeta à Lily était si plein d'un intérêt romantique, qu'il aurait être fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Et encore un aveugle aurait sentit l'intérêt entre ces deux-là, songea Dorcas en voyant Leo s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine musculeuse, dans une tentative (risible selon elle, mais il s'agissait de son frère après tout) pour mettre en valeur tout le bienfait occasionné par l'exercice qu'il avait fait durant l'été.

« Pas si mal Leo. Et toi? »

« Jusqu'à maintenant, très ennuyeux, mais j'ai l'impression que ça va changer. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna là d'où il était venu, laissant une Lily rougissante.

« Tu vois? » C'était au tour de Dorcas d'afficher un air satisfait.

« Je vois quoi? » fit Lily innocemment. Elle se reçut un coussin en plein visage et, l'empoignant, le balança dans la figure de Dorcas qui, forte de ses pratiques de quidditich, lui retourna avec une ferveur qui l'envoya valser au sol.

Quand vint le moment du repas du soir, Marianne refusa absolument à ce que les filles, à l'exception de Jane, viennent lui donner un coup de main dans la cuisine.

« Ça a été comme ça tout l'été », soupira Dorcas en s'affalant sur la causeuse dans le salon. « Je suis trop fragile tu sais, je pourrais attraper le méchant virus des fourneaux ou de l'eau de vaisselle. Je ne peux même pas aider à mettre la table! » Voyant le regard que Lily lui lançait, elle répliqua : « La première semaine, je me suis dit que c'était cool, je n'avais pas de tâches à faire, mais ce n'est pas que ça. Je ne peux pas sortir à l'extérieur sans être accompagnée, s'il pleut, oublie ça, je ne peux pas sortir. Je suis encore étonnée qu'ils t'aient demandée de venir me trouver. Tu es sûre qu'ils ne t'ont pas fait passer une batterie de tests avant hein? »

Lily éclata de rire.

« Ta mère m'a demandé à quand remontait mon dernier rhume à vrai dire, mais Doe, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça non? Tes parents sont inquiets pour toi. Ils ont eu peur de te perdre, c'est normal qu'ils soient ainsi non? »

« Ainsi? Hystériques tu veux dire? »

« Tu exagères Dorcas! »

« Ils ont pensé ne pas me renvoyer à Hogwarts Lil! Tu imagines? Toutes ces maladies potentielles, tout ce… argh! J'ai l'impression que je suis en prison! J'adore mes parents, c'est vrai je les aime, mais je ne me rappelle d'être passée près de mourir, moi. Je ne suis pas différente d'avant, je suis toujours Dorcas, aussi folle qu'avant! »

Lily n'aurait pu affirmer à 100% que Dorcas était exactement la même. Elle n'aurait su dire en quoi elle voyait que son amie était différente, mais quelque chose avait changé en Dorcas. Mais quoi?

Au repas du soir, Lily se rappela pourquoi elle aimait tant la famille Meadowes. Edward, Marianne, Jules et la copine de celui-ci, Felicity, William, Leonard (toujours aussi beau), Dorcas et Jane éprouvaient les uns envers les autres, un profond lien d'affection et cela transparaissait dans chacun de leurs gestes. Lily regrettait parfois que Petunia n'ait pas reçu de lettre pour Hogwarts. Les choses auraient certainement été différentes entre elles deux. Mais, ici, elle avait l'impression d'avoir gagné une autre famille avec les Meadowes.

La salle à manger était grande et éclairée avec une vue imprenable sur les champs arrière sur lesquels le soleil se couchait dans un flamboiement d'ocre, d'orangé, de rouge et d'or. Les discussions s'entrecroisaient de part et d'autre de la table, tant que Lily avait du mal à en suivre les fils.

« Alors tu vas participer aux essais en septembre Doe? » souleva Leo alors qu'il se resservait une troisième portion de patates et de viande. Toute la tablée se tut et regarda Dorcas.

« Je ne sais pas Leo. Je ne suis pas certaine d'en avoir envie. Je ne joue pas au quidditch depuis assez longtemps pour me sentir confiante, tu sais. »

« Quoi? » s'exclama Marianne en posant sa fourchette avec force sur son assiette. « Je ne savais pas que tout cet exercice de quidditch était pour inciter ta sœur à jouer pour vrai Leonard! »

« Maman! » intervint William qui avait eu l'idée en premier. « Dorcas est vraiment douée et ça lui ferait du bien… »

« William Meadowes, je ne te parle pas! Leonard, Dorcas ne jouera pas au quidditch, un point c'est tout! »

« MAMAN! » s'écrièrent Dorcas, Leonard et William en chœur, mais Marianne, soutenue par Edward, tint bon.

Quand ils se retirèrent pour aller dormir, Dorcas approcha Leonard et lui murmura : « Je serai aux essais grand frère! » Leonard lui fit un grand sourire et partit dans sa chambre d'un pas dansant, alors que Lily observait Dorcas curieusement.

La même Dorcas hein? Lily en était de moins en moins convaincue.

ooOoo

 **Si tu t'es rendu(e) jusqu'ici, c'est que ça mérite une review! =D**

 **Le mystère de Dorcas ne fait que commencer…**


	5. Chapitre 5 - Retour à l'école

_**VLAD :**_ _Merci pour ta review! Retour à Hogwarts! Et nooon pas de Horcruxe pour DXoe! Quelque chose d'entièrement différent, diamétralement opposé même._

 _ **Ydrange**_ _: On en découvre un peu plus sur ses visions dans ce chapitre, mais on découvre plutôt comment sa « mort » l'a affectée…_

ooOoo

 **CHAPITRE 5 – RETOUR À L'ÉCOLE**

 _ **Quai 9 ¾, 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **septembre 1974**_

La foule des élèves et de leurs parents se pressait sur le quai 9 ¾, échangeant des adieux et des au revoir, certains plus larmoyants que d'autres. La plupart des élèves étaient excités à l'idée d'une nouvelle année, mais encore plus à la pensée de retrouver leurs amis.

Dorcas, qui se trouvait avec Lily et la majeure partie de sa famille sur le quai, sur le point d'embarquer dans le Hogwart's Express, était perdue dans le chatoiement des couleurs qui dansaient autour des personnes. C'était magnifique. Magnifique et troublant. Pourquoi voyait-elle ces choses-là? Elle savait qu'elle était la seule à voir ces couleurs. Que signifiaient-elles au juste?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de trop pondérer cette question, car sa mère s'affairait autour d'elle, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux, défroissant un pli invisible sur son manteau, posant une main tremblante sur son front. Dorcas sentait l'irritation la gagner alors que sa mère prodiguait son millionième conseil depuis qu'ils avaient traversé du côté sorcier.

« N'oublie pas ton rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec Pomfrey ma chérie. Et couvre-toi bien aussi. Ah oui, ne te fatigue pas trop aux études. On ne te demande pas des résultats extraordinaires. Pense à ta santé. Couche-toi tôt, dors tes huit heures par nuit. Mange bien. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, va voir Pomfrey, elle est au courant de ta situation… »  
« MAMAN! ARRÊTE! » s'énerva Dorcas, faisant sursauter Lily du même coup.

Les yeux de Marianne Meadowes se remplirent de larmes, mais sa fille était trop énervée pour s'en apercevoir. Leonard et Jane se regardèrent mal à l'aise. Dorcas réagissait beaucoup à l'inquiétude de leur mère. Ils comprenaient qu'elle se sente exaspérée par l'attention excessive de leur mère, mais cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Dorcas de se fâcher ainsi après elle. Après avoir salué leurs parents, ils partirent et entrèrent dans le train à la recherche de leurs amis.

« Bon. J'y vais. Au revoir », déclara Dorcas comme si rien n'était.

Elle embrassa ses parents et partit à la suite de Lily, sans un dernier regard à leur attention, trop heureuse de regagner un semblant de liberté.

La plupart des compartiments étaient encore vides et au troisième qu'elles rencontrèrent, elles y entrèrent.

Dorcas se laissa choir sans grâce sur un banc en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« Libre enfin! »

« Tes parents sont seulement inquiets Doe », lui dit Lily en prenant place devant elle. Elle tourna son regard sur le quai fourmillant encore d'activités.

« Tu appelles ça être inquiets? Ils sont fous! Lily, ma mère voulait que je porte des combinaisons aujourd'hui! Il fait 18 degrés par Merlin! »

Lily éclata de rire. Marianne exagérait un peu, elle devait bien l'avouer. Elle trouvait difficile de ne pas être d'accord avec son amie : si sa propre mère aurait agi ainsi envers elle, elle aurait certainement eu une réaction similaire à celle de son amie. Les deux dernières semaines avaient montré à Lily à quel point les parents pouvaient être obsédés par la santé de leurs enfants. Elle espérait ne jamais être ainsi. Par Morgane, faites que non!

Elle se demanda si Zephira et Joan avaient compris qu'elles les attendraient dans le train. Elle n'était plus sûre soudainement du dernier hibou qu'elles avaient échangé. Une tête apparut dans la porte, mais contrairement à son attente, ce ne fut pas Zef et Jo, mais son vieil ami Severus Snape, déjà vêtu de ses habits académiques.

« Lily? »

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Lily en voyant son ami d'enfance.

« Sev! » Elle lui fit signe d'entrer, ce qu'il fit, en évitant de regarder Dorcas qui le fixait étrangement. Qu'avait-elle au juste à la regarder comme s'il avait une verrue sur le visage?

« Bonjour Severus », le salua Dorcas, ses yeux bruns toujours fixés sur lui.

Au moment où Lily avait dit son nom, Dorcas avait remarqué qu'une couleur s'était mise à immerger de lui, un rose clair teinté de rouge. Ce n'était pas le genre de couleur que Dorcas aurait associé en n'importe quelle circonstance au jeune Slytherin. Rose n'était juste pas la couleur de Severus Snape.

« Meadowes. » Son ton était sec voire froid. Dorcas Meadowes était l'amie de Lily et, à ce titre, lui avait volé les deux dernières semaines des vacances d'été qu'il pensait passer avec sa meilleure amie.

« Wow. Meadowes? Vraiment? »

« C'est ton nom », dit-il en haussant les épaules, ne se sentant pas très concerné par ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui. Lily s'agita sur son siège, inconfortable.

« Quelle gentillesse, je suis touchée! » dit-elle en mettant une main sur cœur, l'air faussement tragique.

Si un doute subsistait encore dans l'esprit de Lily quant au fait que Dorcas avait changé depuis sa _résurrection_ , ce doute aurait disparu en entendant le sarcasme dégoulinant dans sa voix. Dorcas n'aurait jamais agi de la sorte avec Severus avant. Elle l'aurait laissé faire sans rien dire. Comme elle ne connaissait pas cette nouvelle Dorcas, Lily préféra intervenir.

« Severus, on peut se voir ce soir si tu veux? »

Jetant un regard mauvais à Dorcas, qu'il considérait responsable de se faire rejeter jusqu'à ce soir, Severus acquiesça et disparut de leur compartiment.

« C'était quoi ça? »

« Quoi quoi ça? »

« Dorcas… »

« J'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser marcher dessus Lily. J'ai été polie avec Snape, mais si lui considère que je ne mérite pas le même traitement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais continuer à être gentille avec lui. »

Comme elle était celle qui lui avait maintes fois répété de se tenir debout pour elle-même, Lily était mal placée pour la réprimander. Elle aurait préféré que Dorcas ne se fasse pas les dents sur Severus. Elle était la seule après tout à ne pas juger leur amitié.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » dit Dorcas comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, « je n'interviendrai pas dans votre relation et je n'ajouterai pas d'huile sur le feu quand Joan et Zephira en parleront. »

Ce qui était inévitable bien sûr.

Au moment où elle terminait sa phrase, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et Joan apparut

« DOE! » cria Joan en se jetant sur son amie. Elle la serra avec tellement de force que Dorcas se demanda si ses os n'allaient pas se briser.

« Tu es vivante mon amie! »

« Plus pour très longtemps », marmonna Dorcas, étouffée qu'elle était par l'étreinte de Joan.

« Oh! Excuse-moi! » Joan relâcha son étreinte et, prenant place à ses côtés, se mit à le regarder intensément, un sourire béat sur le visage.

« Tu. Es. Vivante. »

« Hmm oui. Apparemment. » Lily était hilare. Ses yeux brillaient, se rappelant sa propre réaction quand elle avait constaté par elle-même que Dorcas Meadowes était toujours de ce monde.

« DORCAS! » C'était au tour Zephira de faire son entrée dans le compartiment. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, faisant attention à ne pas la faire claquer. Si son accueil était moins enthousiaste que celui de Joan, il n'en était pas moins chaleureux. Elle étreignit Dorcas avant de s'asseoir à côté de Lily sur la banquette.

La réunion des quatre amies fut joyeuse et animée. Après que Dorcas eut clairement dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée à parler de ce qui lui était arrivé, Joan se mit à raconter son été. Elle mourait d'envie de leur parler du fait qu'elle avait croisé James Potter mais surtout Sirius Black à Diagon Alley quand elle était allée faire ses achats pour ses effets scolaires quelques semaines auparavant. Elle n'était pas certaine comment Dorcas réagirait si elle parlait de Sirius Black.

Le train siffla leur départ et s'ébranla peu de temps après sur les rails. La première partie du voyage vers Hogwarts, plusieurs élèves vinrent dire bonjour à Dorcas, certains par simple curiosité (l'histoire de sa non-mort avait fait le tour de l'école), mais la plupart parce qu'ils connaissaient et appréciaient Dorcas. Comme bon nombre de Hufflepuff, Dorcas avait des amis dans les quatre maisons. Marlene Chandler, en 5e chez les Ravenclaw, vint passer quelque temps avec elles ainsi que Benjamin Murray, Slytherin, qui était partenaire avec Dorcas en Potions depuis la 2e année. Leonard surgit à son tour et s'inséra entre Zephira qui maugréa et Lily qui ne trouva aucune raison de se plaindre.

« Tournée de chocoballes! » dit Benjamin en ouvrant un sac. « Qui en veut? » Les filles et Leo se servirent. S'ensuivit une série de discussions qui, aux oreilles du passant, paraîtraient décousues.

« Les Wasp ont remporté contre les Cannons, avez-vous vu? » commenta Leonard.

« Savez-vous qui est le nouveau prof de DFCM? » demanda Joan.

« …perdu quelques mornilles là-dessus… », dit Benjamin, plaintif.

« Un autre prof? Ce poste est maudit ou quoi? » s'écria Zephira, exaspérée.

« Oh Lily, j'ai déniché la plus jolie blouse qui soit dans ce magasin moldu à Londres dont je t'avais parlé l'an dernier! Attends de la voir! » dit Joan en fouillant dans son sac dont elle sortit un miroir de main dans lequel elle scruta son visage, en particulier son nez, qu'elle considérait comme un emblème de beauté et de fierté.

« Jules m'a montrée comment enchanter un tourne-disque. J'ai une tonne de vinyles qu'on pourra écouter cette année », déclara Dorcas à personne en particulier.

« J'ai quelques 45 tours que ma mère pourrait m'envoyer par hibou. As-tu le dernier de Queen? » demanda Lily.

« Quelle question! Doe a tous les bons albums dans sa collection! C'est une folle de musique! » intervint Leonard.

« On parle de musique ici? » s'enquit Sirius Black en s'appuyant contre la porte ouverte du compartiment.

« Sirius! » s'exclama Joan, en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Leonard lui jeta un regard dégoûté. Sirius la salua distraitement.

« Hey Meadowes! »

Lily et Zephira se figèrent et demeurèrent extrêmement silencieuses. Les autres ne semblèrent pas prêter attention à la scène qui se jouait devant eux, sauf Joan qui se rembrunit, déçue du pauvre salut qu'elle avait reçu.

« Bonjour Black. »

Pas de sourire, mais Sirius considérait cela comme un bon début.

« Alors ces vinyles? Un peu de Black Sabbath, de Led Zeppelin ou de Pink Floyd à travers tout cela? »

Sirius eut l'immense satisfaction de lire un pur étonnement sur le visage de Dorcas.

« Tu…tu connais? »

« Si je connais? _Sabbath Bloody Sabbath_ et _Black Dog_ sont mes chansons préférées _à vie_. »

Il ne mentionna pas que sa mère avait presque fait une rupture d'anévrisme quand elle avait découvert qu'il écoutait de la musique moldue. Ce souvenir lui amena un sourire aux lèvres.

Dorcas était impressionnée. Sirius, malgré sa répartition chez les Gryffindors, venait d'une famille de sangs-purs, mais il connaissait pourtant ces groupes de musique moldus que Dorcas affectionnait tant.

Elle songea à la façon dont elle se sentait envers Sirius Black avant de tomber malade, à la fin de l'année dernière, mais curieusement, la colère s'était évanouie. Sirius la regardait, dans l'expectative, et elle avait l'impression – non, elle _savait_ plutôt – à quel point il regrettait ce qu'il lui avait fait subir l'année d'avant. Était-cela le pardon? Dorcas ne savait pas si elle lui pardonnait, mais elle était convaincue de ne plus être atteinte par ce qu'elle avait subi. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie d'être son amie cependant.

« Hé Black, » l'interpella Benjamin, « sais-tu si Reg va faire les essais de quidditch cette année? »

Benjamin Murray était un des rares Slytherin, à l'exception de Zephira, que Sirius tolérait. Et tous les deux étaient des amis de Meadowes.

« Reg? Comment veux-tu que je le sache? »

« Euh, c'est ton frère… »

« Je ne sais pas Ben. Reg et moi on ne parle pas vraiment de ces choses-là. »

C'était faux, bien sûr, mais Sirius n'avait pas envie de se remémorer la discussion qu'ils avaient eue, ses parents et lui-même, quand ils avaient su que Regulus allait participer aux essais de quidditich. Sirius ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffindor et il était clair pour eux que c'était une autre chose à ajouter au tableau noir de leur fils aîné. Sirius se disait que même en faisant partie de l'équipe, il aurait été dénigré. À quoi bon s'obstiner contre des gens qui croyaient toujours avoir raison?

« Doe va faire les essais pour Hufflepuff », déclara soudainement Leonard. La cabine se remplit d'exclamations excitées et incrédules. Les autres se mirent à commenter cette nouvelle et lui posèrent toutes sortes de question.

« Je ne savais pas que tu jouais au quidditch », dit Joan avec un ton de reproche, comme si Dorcas avait commis un grand crime en omettant cette information.

« Moi non plus! » ajouta Zephira.

« Elle a pratiqué avec nous Jules, William et moi cet été », dit Leonard.

« Elle est très douée vous savez », commenta Lily qui n'aurait pu vraiment dire si c'était vrai, mais souhaitait surtout soutenir son amie.

« Quelle position vises-tu Meadowes? » lui demanda Sirius, toujours appuyé contre la porte, dans une attitude pure nonchalance.

« Ho! » s'écria Dorcas. « Calmez-vous! Je vais faire les essais et après on verra. »

À Sirius :

« Batteuse. »

Leonard vanta sa force, la comparant à celle d'une des joueuses des Hollyhead Harpies – ce qui n'était pas un petit compliment – et la discussion se mit à tourner autour du quidditch, laissant amplement le temps à Dorcas d'observer ce qui se passait autour de Sirius Black. Ce dernier lui jetait parfois de petits coups d'œil rapides, mais sans vraiment la regarder.

Depuis son arrivée, un vert profond, foncé, fantomatique, semblait émaner de lui en ondes puissantes. Ces ondes se dirigeaient vers elle. Ce n'était pas particulièrement un beau vert.

Intéressant, pensa-t-elle. Pourquoi? Elle ne le savait pas encore. Ces couleurs qu'elles voyaient l'intriguaient, mais elle se dit que c'était peut-être un problème avec ses yeux. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie d'en parler à Mme Pomfrey. Et si cette dernière rapportait ce fait à ses parents (comme Dorcas supposait qu'elle le ferait)? Si ses parents doutaient de sa santé, ils la forceraient à retourner à la maison et c'était la dernière chose que Dorcas souhaitait dans ce bas-monde.

La conversation continua quelques minutes encore. Lily avait sorti un livre de son sac et l'ouvrit à l'endroit où son signet avait été inséré, mais ne commença pas à lire.

« Hé qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? »

James Potter venait d'apparaître derrière Sirius, suivi de près par Peter Pettigrew qui passa sa tête entre ses deux potes.

« Quidditch vieux! Peux-tu croire que Murray ici est un fervent partisan des Chuddley? »  
« Non!? » s'exclama James puis, voyant les filles dans le compartiment, s'adressa à Lily : « Hey Evans. »

Lily lui retourna son salut avec un manque flagrant d'intérêt, puis se tourna ostensiblement vers la fenêtre pour observer le paysage défiler. Les images se fondaient les unes dans les autres, lui donnant une légère nausée, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'accorder à Potter une seconde d'attention.

« SI vous avez envie de continuer à parler de quidditch, je vous demanderais d'amener votre conversation ailleurs. On a envie d'avoir la paix ici », déclara Dorcas d'un ton sans ambages.

« Wow Meadowes! » fit Potter « Tu es vraiment en graaande forme! »

« Fais attention Potter, » l'avertit Leonard. « Dorcas mord maintenant. »

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, Dorcas compris même si elle donna un coup de pied sur le tibia de son frère. Seule Lily ne partagea pas leur hilarité, incertaine d'apprécier le changement qui s'était produit chez sa meilleure amie dans les dernières semaines.

Quelques secondes plus tard, leur compartiment fut libéré de la présence bruyante des garçons. Marlene avait également quitté pour aller retrouver ses amis.

« Il était temps », dit Zephira. Joan, au contraire, avait apprécié l'interlude offert par les garçons, en particulier Sirius Black. C'était la première fois qu'il les visitait dans le chemin vers Hogwarts. Elle se demandait si cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient amis maintenant.

Enchantée par le calme qui régnait dans leur cabine, Dorcas soupira d'aise avant d'ouvrir son sac pour y prendre un livre qu'elle avait gardé spécialement pour la balade en train.

Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à Hogwarts.

ooOoo

Comme à toutes les fois précédentes, la Cérémonie du Choixpeau débuta par une chanson de ce dernier. Dorcas ne put s'empêcher de noter le côté plus sombre à son discours. Qu'est-ce que ce mage noir – Vol de quoi? – venait faire à Hogwarts? Elle avait bien entendu ses parents en discuter durant l'été, mais tout cela lui semblait bien loin d'elle. Après le festin de la rentrée, elle retourna en compagnie de ses collègues de Hufflepuff à leur salle commune. À travers les fenêtres, elle observa que la lune était ronde et brillante dans le ciel dégagé. Un joyeux brouhaha régnait dans la salle commune et Dorcas se sentit de retour chez elle.

La routine académique s'installa rapidement les jours qui suivirent. Dorcas retrouva Benjamin comme partenaire en potions et Lily retrouva Snape.

Lorsque McGonagall leur donna leur premier devoir, un essai de plus de dix pages sur les dangers et avantages de la métamorphose entre deux espèces animales, il fut clair pour tout le monde que l'école était bel et bien commencée.

« En plus des essais que Fltiwick et Slughorn nous ont donnés, je ne vois pas comment on va réussir à tout faire pour la semaine prochaine! » grogna Lily à Dorcas en sortant de la classe. Zephira se joignit à elles et les avisa que Joan avait quelque chose à valider avec McGo et qu'elle viendrait les trouver après.

Elles se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi et Lily invita les filles à dîner avec elle à la table des Gryffindors. Déjà assis à cette table, se trouvait Remus Lupin, l'air complètement épuisé et, si cela était possible, plus pâle que jamais.

« Hé Remus! » le salua Lily en prenant place à ses côtés. « Comment va ta mère? »

« B…bien, » répondit-il faiblement.

« Remus a manqué les premières journées d'école; sa mère étant malade », expliqua-t-elle aux deux autres.

Dorcas était incapable de lâcher Remus du regard. Elle fit le tour de la table et, telle une somnambule, pris place juste devant lui, toujours en le fixant des yeux. Remus leva la tête de son jus de citrouille et, voyant l'intensité avec laquelle Dorcas l'observait, vira au rouge.

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, Dorcas essaya de faire disparaître l'image qu'elle voyait, sans succès. À chaque clignement d'œil, l'image semblait devenir plus claire.

Derrière Remus Lupin, telle une ombre attachée à lui, se trouvait la forme vaporeuse d'un loup noir, à l'expression repue et sombre.

Choquée de ce qu'elle voyait, Dorcas émit un son étranglé, entre le rire et l'hystérie. Elle devenait folle, c'est sûr!

Remus tentait de fuir son regard et fut soulagé lorsque ses copains déboulèrent en trombe à la table.

« C'est notre bon vieux Rem! » s'exclama James en lui donnant une tape affectueuse dans le dos. « Bonjour mesdames! » dit-il à l'adresse de Lily, Zephira et Dorcas. Sirius leur sourit à toutes les trois alors que Peter se jetait sur la nourriture qui venait d'apparaître.

Lily était en train de se dire qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise idée en leur demandant de manger à la table des Gryffindors. Elle demanda à Dorcas si elles pouvaient aller manger à celle des Hufflepuff et celle-ci acquiesça sans rien dire, complètement obnubilée par le loup chevauchant Remus Lupin.

Arrivées à la table des Hufflepuff, Leonard se tassa pour laisser une place à Lily. Dorcas remarqua d'étranges filets roses faire des allers-retours entre son frère et sa meilleure amie.

Éperdue, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Remus et vit que le loup se trouvait toujours collé sur lui, aussi réel que les quatre jeunes hommes autour.

Elle eut l'impression que le sol s'effondrait sous elle. Une confusion tumultueuse s'empara d'elle; elle entendit Lily lui demander si elle allait bien. Elle secoua la tête pour indiquer que tout était sous contrôle, mais intérieurement, la panique la gagnait.

Elle devenait folle, maintenant elle en était certaine.

ooOoo

 _ **Alors voilà pour ce chapitre. Des commentaires? Des suggestions? Certaines personnes ont ajouté l'histoire à leurs histoires à suivre. Je suis trèèèèèèèèèès curieuse (ai-je dit TRÈS?) de savoir ce que vous en pensez jusqu'à maintenant. Pas besoin d'être long, mais les reviews c'est le miel des auteurs de fanfics!**_

 _ **Abyme**_


	6. Chapitre 6 - Le Rêve

_**VLAD**_ _: Oui Dorcas a changé, mais pas tant que ça. Le potentiel de sarcasme était toujours là, mais elle ne l'utilisait que pour défendre quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même, chose que Lily souhaitait voir son amie faire. Son besoin d'indépendance se transforme en rébellion face à l'autorité parentale trop étouffante. Elle est, de plus,_ ''dans cet âge-là''. _Ce chapitre est plus court, car je l'ai coupé en deux, mais Dorcas reçoit de la visite…_

 _ **Lizzieb**_ (pour Elizabeth Bennet?) : _Merci pour ta review! Pour être honnête, je ne ship pas Remus et Dorcas ensemble, mais je peux te promettre que la relation entre Dorcas et Sirius ne sera pas mielleuse. J'aime beaucoup Sirius qui est un personnage complexe, avec des nuances de bon et de mauvais. Je trouve intéressant faire des fics dont il est un des personnages principaux. Et oui, on va voir un peu plus des Slytherin. Pas maintenant, mais bientôt… et certainement plus de Regulus…_

 _ **Ydrange**_ _: Dis-moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre…_

 **CHAPITRE 6 – LE RÊVE**

Jamais mois de septembre n'avait passé aussi vite dans les annales de la jeune vie de Dorcas. Du moins c'est l'impression qu'elle en eut quand ce dernier céda sa place à octobre.

« Octobre est un mois perfide », déclara-t-elle à Lily un midi après le repas alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers leur cours de Divination.

Lui jetant un coup d'œil confus, Lily demanda :

« Et pourquoi dis-moi? Je croyais que c'était ton mois préféré! »

« C'est le premier match de quidditch d'Hufflepuff en fin de semaine », dit-elle comme seule explication, mais vraiment, il n'était nul besoin pour Lily d'en entendre davantage.

Dorcas avait réussi les essais et faisait maintenant partie de l'équipe de quidditch d'Hufflepuff en tant que batteuse. À son grand étonnement d'ailleurs. Le premier match, contre Slytherin, était en fin de semaine. Dire que Dorcas était nerveuse était un euphémisme.

« Tu vas être géniale Doe! Ne t'en fais pas! »

Elles montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à leur cours.

Durant le dernier mois, Dorcas avait fait deux découvertes importantes lors de son premier cours de Divination de l'année. Leur professeure Astarte Sanchez, une dame dans la cinquantaine avancée, aux cheveux noirs striés de mèches blanches et aux yeux de la même couleur que ceux d'un husky, les avait accueillis en leur disant à quel point leurs auras étaient belles avec des couleurs vives et saines, tout cela en faisant des gestes vagues dans les airs. Elle se rappelait s'être tournée vers ses collègues et les avoir regardés longuement, cherchant ces couleurs que le professeure Sanchez disait voir.

Dorcas voyait des couleurs, mais elle ne les aurait pas qualifiées de vives et encore moins de saines. Du moins, pour quelques-uns d'entre eux. Certains, comme Lily, semblait avoir un jaune exalté en tout temps, le jaune d'un soleil au zénith. C'était la couleur qu'elle associait à Lily désormais.

Severus Snape, surtout quand il était proche de Lily, arborait un rose teinté de rouge grisâtre. Kelly Carpenter, une Ravenclaw, avait un voile marron autour d'elle. James Potter semblait ne faire qu'un avec son orange fier. Sirius Black, quand son attention n'était pas tournée vers elle, possédait un rouge clair, enthousiaste. Remus avait toujours son loup derrière lui, mais lors de ce cours, le loup avait l'air amaigri, affamé.

Dorcas en avait conclu qu'elle voyait l'aura des gens – c'était là sa première découverte—, mais ne comprenait pas ce que cela lui apportait de plus. Sa seconde découverte était que le professeur Sanchez ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait quand elle parlait d'auras, d'énergie et de voir dans le futur, bref qu'elle était une fraude.

Dorcas fut donc rassurée sur son état de santé mentale et put consacrer son énergie et ses pensées à l'école.

Le cours de Divination était maintenant devenu un moment où Dorcas s'amusait à poser toutes sortes de questions au professeur Sanchez. Celle-ci avait d'abord été heureuse de ce soudain intérêt de Dorcas Meadowes envers cette matière qui, comme elle se plaisait à le répéter fréquemment, n'était pas accessible à tous les esprits.

Les derniers cours, Professeur Sanchez avait commencé à trouver les questions de Dorcas importunes, voire déplacées. Ces échanges entre l'enseignante et son élève amusaient grandement la majorité des élèves qui voyaient ce cours comme une perte de temps et une occasion de reprendre le sommeil perdu. Lily ne comprenait le subit intérêt de Dorcas envers cette matière et encore moins l'intensité avec laquelle celle-ci questionnait le professeur Sanchez, comme si elle souhaitait la prendre en défaut. Elle trouvait que Dorcas exagérait quelque peu.

« Hé Meadowes », l'interpella James Potter lorsqu'elle fit son entrée dans la classe. Il était assis avec Sirius et Peter, aucun signe de Remus en vue, ce qui soulagea cette dernière qui n'avait pas encore saisi la nature du loup qui l'accompagnait constamment et réagissait étrangement lorsque mise face à lui. « On compte sur toi pour nous tenir éveillés aujourd'hui! »

« Je ne fais pas de promesse Potter! » qu'elle lui rétorqua en prenant une table au fond avec Lily qui poussa un soupir dédaigneux à l'attention de Potter. Zephira et Joan arrivèrent peu de temps après et s'installèrent à la table proche d'elles.

« Bonjour mes belles âmes! » clama le professeur Sanchez en entrant dans la salle de classe avec un air dramatique, ses robes colorées volant derrière elle. Ses cheveux noirs flottaient tel un voile de veuve autour de son visage épargné par les rides.

« Aujourd'hui, nous ferons l'étude d'un tarot ancien, le tarot de Marseille. Quelqu'un connaît les origines de ce dernier? »

Diane McConnor, une Slytherin, leva la main. Elle était la seule. Le professeur lui donna la parole.

Les autres élèves l'écoutèrent raconter les origines du tarot de l'Égypte antique jusqu'au 19e siècle. Certains piquèrent des clous durant cette longue tirade. Professeur félicita Diane, donna 5 points aux Slytherin puis attribua des partenaires pour l'exercice qu'elle avait prévu. Des protestations fusèrent dans la salle de classe submergée par un encens lourd et capiteux que Sanchez avait allumé d'un coup de baguette à son entrée. Dorcas se retrouva avec Diane. Elles s'assirent ensemble. Le professeur Sanchez distribua un jeu de tarot à chaque groupe et demanda à ce qu'un membre du groupe brasse les cartes et, après l'avoir coupé de la main gauche, pige au hasard trois cartes.

Dorcas mélangea les cartes et après avoir coupé le jeu tel que demandé, laissa ses doigts filer sur les cartes qu'elle avait étalées en éventail devant elle. Sans s'en rendre trop compte, elle tira trois cartes du jeu qu'elle laissa tournées tel que le professeur l'avait demandé.

Quand tout le monde eut tiré leurs cartes, le professeur Sanchez leur demanda de les retourner et, à la personne opposée, d'en faire l'analyse.

Diane tourna les cartes de Dorcas, révélant les figures de trois Arcanes majeurs : la Lune, la Roue de Fortune et la Mort. Diane étouffa un cri de surprise, ne pouvant s'empêcher de songer à « l'aventure » qu'avait vécue Dorcas l'été dernier. Le visage de cette dernière blanchit. Les deux dernières cartes étaient si familières mais en même temps si irréelles…

Suivant les instructions de Sanchez, Diane lut la signification des trois cartes en silence et quand elle releva la tête pour offrir à Dorcas le condensé de sa lecture, c'était comme si tout s'était mis en pause. Devant elle, il n'y avait plus Diane, mais une belle dame au visage d'un blanc étincelant, dont les robes argentées dansaient autour d'elle, comme si elles étaient vivantes.

« Alors c'est ici que tu as choisi de revivre Propylaia » dit la dame en promenant son regard sur la foule des étudiants figés.

« C'est si… commun… » continua-t-elle en s'approchant de la table où étaient assis Sirius, James et Peter qui avaient réussi à se sauver de l'assignation des partenaires du professeur Sanchez. Du doigt, elle tapota le visage de Peter, pinça son nez, ouvrit sa bouche puis se désintéressa de lui. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de James, fascinée. Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant Sirius et murmura « _Alpha_ _Canis_ _Major_ … Ça lui convient bien. »

Sortant de sa stupeur, Dorcas lui demanda :

« Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Propylaia? »

« On m'avait dit que tu avais oublié, mais je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir l'abysse dans ta mémoire ma presque sœur. »

« Presque sœur? »

« Il faut vraiment tout faire soi-même on dirait » soupira la belle dame. Délaissant le trio, elle s'avança vers elle, sa main diaphane s'étirant jusqu'à son front qu'elle s'apprêtait à toucher.

Dorcas se leva debout brusquement, manquant renverser le tarot étalé sur la table.

« Ça suffit! Arrêtez de vouloir me toucher sans mon consentement et de me parler de façon énigmatique! C'est quoi ces charades? Je suis en train de devenir folle ou quoi? »

La dame éclata de rire, un rire ravi.

« Ahhhh! Là je te reconnais Melana! »

« ÇA FERA LES NOMS! » cria Dorcas. « Volva, Propylaia, Melana et puis quoi encore? Mon nom est DORCAS MEADOWES! »

« Ainsi tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé l'été dernier? »

« Quoi?...Oh. Oui. »

Les souvenirs du chalet dans le bois, de la Mort qui l'avait accueillie et des Moires qui tenaient le fil de sa vie dans leurs mains affluèrent en son esprit. Mais cela avait été un rêve non?

« Tu es bel et bien Dorcas Meadowes, mais tu es bien plus encore! »

Dorcas avait une folle envie de frapper quelque chose à défaut de quelqu'un. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise sans aucune grâce, se demandant si elle était en train de rêver. Elle l'espérait. Oui bien sûr qu'elle rêvait.

« Je suis Séléné et je suis ici pour te remettre un cadeau. »

« Je ne veux pas de votre cadeau », maugréa-t-elle en se croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

« Peu m'importe, ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. »

Elle ouvrit sa main gauche et une lumière blanche en jaillit, aveuglant Dorcas qui porta un bras devant ses yeux pour s'en protéger.

« …et la Mort signifie la fin de quelque chose. Donc, si je récapitule, tu as plongé dans ton inconscient, causant ainsi l'enchaînement d'événements qui vont provoquer la fin de quelque chose, d'une situation. »

Diane la regardait, apparemment satisfaite de son interprétation, attendant sa réaction. Dorcas dardait des yeux hébétés sur cette dernière. La salle de classe était animée par les conversations des élèves qui tentaient d'interpréter les cartes disposées devant eux.

« Est-ce que j'ai dormi? » demanda Dorcas à Diane.

« Quand? » Diane était confuse.

« À l'instant! »

« Non, tu m'écoutais, pourquoi…? »

« Laisse faire. »

Sa main posée sur la table était fermée. Quand elle l'ouvrit, une clé, ancienne, usée, se trouvait dans sa paume.

Le reste du cours, Dorcas se sentit agitée et débâta en elle de la possibilité de parler à Lily de ce qui lui arrivait. À plusieurs reprises, elle ouvrit la main pour contempler la clé, se demandant comment celle-ci était parvenue dans sa main.

Le soir arrivé, elle avait réussi à se convaincre qu'elle s'était endormie durant le cours de Divination et que Diane trop absorbée par sa lecture, ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Après le repas, elle et Lily se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Hufflepuff. Lily lui racontait d'un ton moqueur et incrédule, les « prédictions » que Bernard, son partenaire en Divination, lui avait fait.

« Il m'a dit que j'avais deux soupirants cachés. Déjà dire _soupirant_ est ridicule, et puis Leonard n'est pas caché. Rigolo non? »

Hochant la tête distraitement, Dorcas tourna à droite vers les cuisines. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lily allait chez les Hufflepuff, mais à chaque fois le tournant brusque la prenait par surprise. Dorcas tapa sur des tonneaux empilés le long du mur dans le rythme d'Helga Hufflepuff. Par politesse et respect, Lily s'abstint de l'observer, bien que Dorcas lui eut déclaré qu'elle était une amie et donc toujours la bienvenue chez les Hufflepuff. Elles montèrent la pente douce qui menait à la salle commune. Par les fenêtres rondes de la salle commune, on pouvait voir briller la pleine lune d'automne.

Leonard s'y trouvait en compagnie de Samuel Croft, le capitaine de leur équipe de quidditch, en train d'élaborer des stratégies pour leur prochain match.

Poussant un grognement d'exaspération – il n'y avait aucun moyen de parler autre chose que de quidditch depuis deux semaines – Dorcas alla s'asseoir sur une des causeuses opposées à la leur. Lily prit place à ses côtés et répondit timidement au sourire que Leonard lui adressait. Dorcas n'était pas trop certaine de ses sentiments par rapport à ce développement relationnel entre sa meilleure amie et son grand frère. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Lily et Leo se tournaient autour depuis plusieurs mois déjà, mais c'était sa meilleure _et_ son grand frère après tout…

Encore une fois, elle se demanda si elle devait parler à Lily de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle craignait que cette dernière ne le dise à Leo qui le dirait ensuite à leurs parents qui la rapatrieraient vite fait à la maison.

Josh émergea du tunnel, son grand corps maigre, aux bras et aux jambes trop longs, se balançant au mouvement de ses pas, les salua au passage et disparut dans le couloir menant aux chambres des garçons de 4e. Un garçon le suivait, de grandeur moyenne, les cheveux blonds courts frisés, une barbe de quelques jours au visage, un sourire dans ses yeux verts et sur ses lèvres alors qu'il entrait dans la salle commune des Hufflepuff.

Logan Kennedy. Gryffindor. 6e année. Batteur au quidditch. Comme elle. Mauvais garçon. Un charisme à faire soupirer de désir même une roche. Un halo bleu royal l'enveloppait comme un second vêtement.

Subitement, Dorcas oublia Lily et Leonard, le cours de Divination, ses rêves absurdes, toute son attention fixée sur le nouveau venu.

« Hé Sam », le salua ce dernier. Il s'affala sur le divan à côté de lui. Samuel le regarda, une expression légèrement exaspérée sur le visage. Logan était son meilleur ami, mais il avait la fâcheuse habitude de se pointer au mauvais moment.

« Tu vois pas que je suis occupé? »

« Quidditch? Je peux vous aider? » offrit-il, jovial.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Leo et moi avons presque terminé. »

Déserté par son ami, Logan fit le tour de la pièce et vit le regard de Dorcas posé sur lui. Il lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur et Dorcas sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire hésitant d'abord puis, voyant son regard intéressé se prolonger sur elle, avec une confiance qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps.

Lily sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose et, découvrant quoi exactement, tenta de se faire petite aux côtés de son amie.

Samuel roula le parchemin sur lequel lui et Leonard avaient travaillé, se leva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Voyant que son ami ne le suivait pas, il lui dit :

« Alors tu viens Lo? »

Logan se leva sans lâcher Dorcas des yeux.

« J'ai bien hâte de te voir jouer samedi Meadowes » lui dit-il, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

« J'espère que tu es prêt à être impressionné Kennedy », répondit Dorcas du tac au tac. Lily étouffa un rire.

« Totalement Meadowes. Totalement. »

Sur cette mystérieuse phrase, il sortit à la suite de Samuel.

Lily se tourna vers Dorcas, une expression à mi-chemin entre l'étonnement et la moquerie.

« Oh oh… est-ce que j'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu? »

« Tu as bien vu Lily », déclara Leonard en lui tendant la main. Lily la saisit et se laissa tirer vers lui. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ma petite sœur a un admirateur! » la railla-t-il.

« Tu sais Leo, tu serais plus crédible si tu ne tenais pas ma meilleure amie dans tes bras en disant cela », rétorqua-t-elle en se levant à son tour. Elle décida de les laisser seuls, ne voyant pas quel intérêt elle aurait à rester à les regarder se bécoter.

« Bonne nuit les amoureux! » dit-elle en partant vers le dortoir des 4e.

Plus tard, en se préparant pour la nuit, Dorcas laissa ses pensées dériver vers Logan Kennedy.

Il était intéressé à elle. Logan Kennedy était intéressé à elle, Dorcas Meadowes.

Elle s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

ooOoo


End file.
